HM MFOMT, INDO SONG PRESENTS
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Oke, oke... Karakter-karakternya dari HM: MFOMT, lagu-lagunya diinspirasi dari lagu Indonesia! RnR please !
1. Peterpan, Tak Ada yang Abadi

Tak ada yang abadi... 4x

JENG JENG JENG JEEEENG... FANFIC PEMBANTAIAN CLAIRE VERSI BARU, DIMULAI!!!

Claire berjalan sendirian sambil melewati orang-orang yang bergelimpangan ditanah.

_Ibu.... Ayah... Aku membenci semua orang di Mineral Town ini... Aku membenci semuanya..._

Saibara sudah berbaring di tanah, mencoba melindungi Ellen yang sudah mati dari tadi.

Rick, yang kacamatanya sudah hilang entah kemana, dan dia sudah hanyut ke sungai tanpa satupun gerakan.

Popuri, berbaring di tanah, dipeluk Ann yang sama-sama sudah berlumuran darah.

Jeff... Dia sudah duduk di kursi taman ditemani istrinya yang sama-sama tak bernyawa.

Claire meloncati badan Lillia yang sudah tak bergerak. Lalu dia meloncati badan May, dan melewati badan Barley di ujung jalan.

Claire terus berjalan. Melewati berbagai orang yang sudah bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa. Stu sudah berbaring ditemani serangga-serangganya yang sudah bergelimpang kaku karena terciprat darah dari Stu.

Manna sudah terbaring dengan basah kuyup oleh beberapa botol wine yang pecah dan darah. Duke masih terduduk di depan pintu tokonya, namun sudah tak bernafas.

Carter sudah duduk di dekat meja pasturnya, seperti biasa, tapi kini dia hanya bisa terus tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia bersandar di jendela kaca Bunda Maria yang terciprat darah Carter.

Claire meloncati badan Anna, dan sedikit menginjak lengan kiri Mary dengan sengaja. Claire menatap tajam Mary. _Dulu kau berpura-pura mendukungku agar bisa mendekati Gray. Dasar cewek picik_. _Kau memang pengkhianat._

Basil... Yaah, dia ada di rumah Gotz, tapi mereka berdua sudah mati tertembak.

Kalau Doctor? Hem, Claire sudah melewatinya tadi, karena badan Doctor agak tergencet Anna dan Mary.

Elli... Dia sudah terjatuh di tangga Clinic dan mati karena tertembak.

Em... Zack dan Won? Oh, mereka memang sudah dibunuh kemarin. Mati karena keracunan gas.

Harris... Dia sudah duluan mati dari yang lain. Claire sudah meminjam pistol miliknya dan membunuh semua orang di kota ini. Claire sudah membunuh nyaris semua penduduk di Mineral Town dengan pistol. Setelah Harris, lalu Mayor Thomas, orang pertama yang paling dibencinya. Penipu yang membuatku harus menderita, harus mengurus pertanian yang tua dan tak berguna. Sama saja dengan semua penduduknya. Semuanya penipu.

"Masih... ada 3 orang lagi..." Claire berbisik sambil mengganti isi peluru pistol yang 'dipinjam'nya dari Harris.

Claire memasuki Doug's Inn. "Ah, selamat pagi Claire! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Doug tenang.

Cih, pikir Claire. Orang ini belum mati ya.

Claire langsung menodongkan pistolnya ke depan Doug.

"C—CLAIRE?! Kau mau a---" perkataan Doug terputus saat pistol itu menembak peluru panas tepat di jantung Doug, seketika langsung berhenti.

Claire menaiki tangga.

_Masih ada... 3 orang lagi..._

--- In the Inn, 2nd floor ---

Krriiieeeeet.

Cliff sedang membaca buku.

Gray sedang tidur-tiduran.

Kai sedang bermain harmonika.

Mereka bertiga menatap Claire. "Claire?"

Mereka langsung menghampiri Claire. "Kamu kenapa berlumuran darah begini, Claire?!"

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?!"

"Ada seseorang yang menyerangmu?"

Ah, pikir Claire. Ucapan gombal. Menipu. Semua orang yang ada di Mineral Town menipu saja. Tak ada gunanya aku berteman dengan mereka. "Diam..."

"Hah?" tiga suara sama-sama tersentak saat Claire menodongkan pistol.

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Cliff tidak kena. Dia menghindar sambil melempar meja. "Kamu kenapa, Claire?!"

Gray menghindar sambil melempar kasur. "Kamu gila, Claire?!!"

Percuma... Semua yang kalian katakan... Tidak terdengar olehku... Karen hatiku yang sudah terkontrol nafsu benci dan dendam... Sudah tertutup oleh kalian sendiri dan membuatku jadi begini.

Kai mencoba mengambil pistol yang dipegang Claire. "Sudah Claire, bahaya bermain benda seperti ini."

DORR! "BERISIK! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR KALIAN!" Claire menembak Kai hingga terhempas ke ujung kamar. Menetes darah dari pelipis dan mulutnya. Langsung tewas.

DORR! Cliff tertembak. Tepat di bagian atas pinggang. Seharusnya dia masih bisa bergerak. DORR! Claire menembak lagi. Kini Cliff benar-benar tak bernapas lagi. DORR! Claire menembak lagi. Tepat kena ke bahu kanan Gray.

"Claire...." perkataan Gray serak. Sepertinya dia akan segera mati. Mengikuti Cliff dan Kai yang sudah pergi tadi. ".... Maafkan kami, Claire....."

Saat Gray sudah tak bernapas lagi, aku terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Gray sebelum dia meninggal. _'.... Maafkan kami,_ _Claire....._'

Itu artinya... Dia meminta maaf.

Itu artinya... Semua orang meminta maaf.

Itu artinya... Semuanya meminta maaf atas perlakuan mereka kepadaku.

Padahal dulu... Mereka menyakiti hatiku... Mereka menyiksa batinku... Tapi dengan ringannya... Mereka meminta maaf sebelum kuberi kesempatan...

Claire langsung berlari keluar Inn. Menatap semua orang yang ada di tanah. Muka mereka terlihat menyesal. Muka mereka terlihat sedih. _Mereka... Semuanya memang ingin minta maaf padaku? Kalau saja aku mendengarkan mereka sebelum mereka kutembak mati, kalau saja aku masih mau menahan sabar dan mau berbicara baik-baik dengan mereka...._

Claire mulai menangis. Menyesali dosa yang baru saja dibuat. _Aku tak bisa hidup menanggung dosa seberat ini... Aku takkan bisa bertahan dengan dosa yang tak terhingga ini. Aku.... Hina._

Claire menodongkan pistol ke kening kanannya sendiri. '_Maafkan aku juga, semuanya...' _ DORR!

WAR --CIRCUS IS OVER

**^_^**

Nah, selesai! Harap di review ulang ya~~~~ ^^ Chapter 2 akan segera datang!


	2. Gita Gutawa, Lullaby

Tidurlah, sayang.... XD (Harap membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Gita Gutawa – Lullaby)

JENG JENG JENG JEEENG!!! Kita mulai fanficnya!!! (Gita Gutawa – Lullaby)

----- (Lillia POV) -----

"Huweee~~~" Popuri menangis di pangkuanku. Wajar saja. Ayahnya, Rod, pergi meninggalkan kami mulai malam ini demi menyembuhkanku, mencarikan bunga khusus untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku. "Cep, cep, Popuri sayang..."

Rick... Yah, dia memang anak sulungku yang baik. Dia mau tegar dan mengerti mengenai keadaanku dan sikap ayahnya demi menyembuhkanku. Sekarang dia sudah lebih dulu tidur.

"Popuri sayang, sudah malam, tidur ya?" bujukku. Popuri tetap menangis. Pasti dia tidak mau ayahnya pergi... Aha! (0o0)

"Popuri, ibu mau menyanyikan lagu. Dengar, ya nak! Begini lagunya..." Aku menarik napas. Popuri agak terdiam, tapi tetap terisak-isak.

*****

"...._Mentari tlah pergi... Gelap hadir....." _aku mulai menyanyi.

"_Hari telah usai... Pergilah ke alam mimpi..."_ Popuri mulai agak tenang. Mencoba mendengarkan lagu.

"_Pejamkan matamu, oh malaikat kecilku...." _aku meletakkan Popuri ke tempat tidur.

_Lho?_ Rick kaget. Ibu... Masih belum tidur? Ibu menyanyi... Rick lalu ikut mendengar lagu Lillia.

"_Jangan menangis lagi... Ku kan selalu disini..." _ Popuri masih agak terisak-isak. Rick mendengarkan dengan agak mengantuk. Ibunya menyanyikan lagunya dengan amat pelan dan lembut.

"_Aku kan' menemanimu... Sepanjang tidurmu..." _Rick terdiam. Naum dia tetap mencoba mendengarkan lagu ibunya dibalik selimutnya.

"_Tidurlah, oh tidurlah... Sayang....." _aku lalu merapikan tempat tidur Popuri yang masih kurang nyaman untuk Popuri.

"_Kau datang ke dunia... Dari surga..." _tanpa sadar, air mata Rick menetes. _Lho? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasa hangat... Kenapa aku merasa sedih?... Ibu benar-benar sayang pada kami... Meski sekarang sudah malam, ibu tetap mau berbagi waktu sambil menyanyi untuk mereka... Meski sekarang ayah meninggalkan kami, ibu tetap mau tersenyum dan bersikap biasa..._

" _Pejamkan matamu, oh malaikat kecilku..."_ aku tersenyum saat melihat Popuri menguap. Dia pasti lelah.

"_Esok ku kan menunggu... Kau bangun dengan senyummu..."_ Rick mencoba menutup matanya dan tertidur. Menahan air matanya yang masih terus mengalir.

"_Ku berjanji menjagamu... Sepanjang hidupku............." _ Aku lalu menepuk-nepuk Popuri pelan, membuatnya terbuai dalam kantuk. Akhirnya Popuri tertidur. Kukecup keningnya.

"_Tidurlah, oh tidurlah, sayang....." _ Aku tersenyum menatap Popuri yang sudah tertidur lelap. Aku melihat Rick. Wah, dia lupa melepas kacamatanya. Aku lalu meletakkan kacamatanya yang masih bertengger di muka Rick tadi ke meja. Hmm? Kok ada bekas air mata? Aku menghapus air mata Rick, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut. Tak lupa mengecup kening putra sulungku.

Aku lalu menuju tempat tidur yang kini sebelahnya kosong. "Selamat malam, Popuri. Selamat malam, Rick...." aku mulai mengantuk. ".... Selamat tidur, Rod..."

**^^**

Kyaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga... Anisha serius lho, nangis pas denger lagu ini... Oke, ditunggu reviewnya ya ^^


	3. Rossa, Hey Ladies

Yeah yeah yeaaah! Chapter 3, dimulaaai!! (Rossa – Hey Ladies)

*#*#*#*#*

"_Hey Ladies..._" bisik Kai sebagai _backgroud sound _awal.

Muncul siluet 3 orang di panggung. Muncul cahaya sorot ke masing-masing orang itu. Akari, Jill, dan Claire.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu yakin," Akari memulai lagu sambil memegang mike.

"Mulut lelaki banyak juga tak jujur," Jill memegang papan _whiteboard_ bertuliskan 'ALIAS BOHONG'

"Bila sakit hati, wanita bisanya nangis...." Akari memegang mike, selagi Claire nangis-nangis ditipu Kai. Sementara, Kai tertawa. "_Ha ha ha... Ha ha..._"

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu cinta," Jill menyobek spons bentuk hati menjadi dua.

"Kalau patah hati, siapa yang mau nolong," Jill menarik bahu Claire dan menendang Kai keluar panggung. "Siapa tahu?" tanya Claire.

"Seperti langit dan matahari, tak bersatu lagi..." Akari bergabung dengan Jill dan Claire di tengah-tengah panggung. Cahaya sorot mengenai mereka bertiga.

(REFF)

"Hey Ladies!" Akari menunjuk-nujuk ke semua penonton wanita.

"Jangan mau dibilang lemah," Claire mengambil mike.

"Wanita juga bisa menipu dan mendua," Jill menarik Kai kembali dan menendangnya tanpa ampun keluar panggung.

"Dan bila wanita sudah beraksi, dunia hancur..." Akari,Claire, dan Jill ber-koor, dengan background bumi retak jadi dua.

Mereka bertiga memasang posisi masing-masing.

"Hey Ladies!" Akari menunjuk-nujuk ke semua penonton wanita lagi.

"Sekarang cinta pakai otak," Jill menunjuk ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan mau rugi hati juga rugi waktu," Claire mengambil spons bentuk hati dan jam dinding.

"Bila dia merayumu, ingat," Akari menunjuk ke arah Kai sedang menggoda-goda Claire.

"Semua Bohong!!!" Jill langsung menyeruak, dan Claire langsung menjotos Kai lagi keluar panggung.

DUM DUM DUM DUM

"Memanglah tak semua laki-laki itu busuk..." Claire muncul sambil menarik Cliff yang mukanya grogi, Akari menarik Mark, dan Jill menarik Jack.

"Namun, ladies, tetaplah harus waspada," Claire memandang curiga Cliff, sama seperti Akari dan Jill.

"Semogalah kita semua akhirnya mendapatkan" Mereka bertiga mulai berjongkok bertiga di panggung.

"Cinta yang tulus...." Akari menarik Carter, disuruh baca Alkitab, lalu terdengar simfoni-simfoni surga...

(NA NA NA NANANANA NA NA)4x

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu yakin" Akari mengambil mike lagi.

"Mulut lelaki banyak juga tak jujur." Jill mengambil papan kayu bertuliskan 'LIAR' ('Liar' dalam bahasa Inggris artinya 'pembohong' -ditampar karena sok bahasa Inggris-)

"Bila sakit hati, wanita bisanya nangis..." Akari menarik Claire yang nangis bawang bombay. "Wekwewewew..."

(REFF)

"Hey, Ladies!" Akari berteriak di mike.

"Jangan mau dibilang lemah," Jill memukul drum.

"Wanita juga bisa menipu dan mendua," selagi Akari bernyanyi, Claire dan Jill memberikan aba-aba, 'GO! LADIES, GO! LADIES, GO! GO!'

"Dan bila wanita sudah beraksi," Akari, Jill dan Claire menyiapkan ancang -ancang,

"Dunia hancur...!" Akari meloncat sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Selagi itu, Claire menambahkan, "_Ya iyalah..._"

La lalalala la la

La la la lalala la la

La la la lalalala la la

La la la lalalalala la....

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!!!

Acara usai. Semuanya sudah pergi. Selagi itu, Stu bingung. "_Ladies_, apaan sih...?"

#####***#####

Yaaay, selesai! RnR ya... Pleaaaaseeeee?


	4. Gita Gutawa, Parasit

Adududujh.... Sori udah lama enggak ngeupdate cerita ini... -ditampar Cliff dan Karen- Oke, lagunya Gita Gutawa - Parasit!

---- (Cliff's POV) ----

Aku berdiri schok. Petir membangunkanku dari lamunanku dari mimpi burukku akan gadis manja yang membuatku terperangkap medan magnetnya. Karen.

Aku segera berlari menuju Supermarket.

----- Supermarket -----

Aku melihat Karen sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan Elli. "Maaf, Elli, Karen kupinjam sebentar." aku lalu menarik lengan Karen.

"Cliff--- Apa-apaan sih..!" teriak Karen berusaha melepaskan diri.

--- Church ---

Aku memaksa Karen duduk di kursi gereja. Carter sedang tidak ada, mungkin sedang mengadakan _confessional_.

"Kamu mau apaan sih?!" bentak Karen.

"Aku mau cerita sama kamu, Karen." ucapku.

"Aku baru sadar, kamu sebagai sepupuku hanya sebagai parasit. Aku capek harus nurutin semua kemauan kamu. Aku juga manusia, Karen. Aku butuh oksigen untuk bernafas tanpa kamu!

Pergi kau keujung dunia!

Dehidrasi di gunung Sahara,

Hilang di segitiga Bermuda (segitiga Bermuda)...

Pergi kau keluar angkasa!

Hipotermia di kutub utara,

Hilang di samudra antartika..."

"Dan jangan kembali (parasit parasit parasit parasit)

Kau memang parasit (parasit parasit parasit parasit)"

Karen bengong saat aku mulai menyanyi.

"Mulanya malu-malu,

Lalu jadi benalu...

Minta ini itu kau minta padaku!

Dengan semau mu..."

"Cukup sudah ku mulai naik darah,

Ku seperti bom atom yang siap meledak,

Karenamu...."

Aku lalu melotot kesal ke arah Karen.

"Pergi kau keujung dunia!

Dehidrasi di gunung Sahara,

Hilang di segitiga Bermuda (segitiga bermuda),

Pergi kau keluar angkasa,

Hipotermia di kutub Utara,

Hilang di samudra Antartika,

Dan jangan kembali!"

Aku lalu mulai mengeluh kesal.

"Pergi kau keujung dunia!

Dehidrasi di gunung Sahara,

Hilang di segitiga Bermuda!"

"Dan jangan kembali (parasit parasit)

Kau memang parasit (parasit parasit)

Minta dibayarin makan! (parasit parasit)

Minta ditraktirin minum-minum! (parasit parasit)"

"Minta dianterin ke Inn! (parasit parasit)

Minta dijemputin dari restoran Kai! (parasit parasit)

Minta ditelponin ke Rick! (parasit parasit)

Minta di sms-in ke Kai buat janji minum wine sama-sama! (parasit parasit)

Minta dibeliin wine di Inn! (parasit parasit)! Dasar kau parasit! Argh!"

Aku langsung berhenti bernyanyi saat semua penduduk Mineral Town ada di dalam Church. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Wow! Aku enggak tau kalau kamu jagu nyanyi, Cliff!" puji Jeff.

"Hebat, hebaaat!!" puji Claire. "Keren banget lagunya!"

Gray hanya tertawa kecil.

"Enggak nyangka, sesama sepupu nyanyinya bagus juga..." puji Rick sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "Bravo, Cliff!"

"Enggak nyangka anak zaman sekarang nyanyinya bagus juga," puji Barley, yang ditemani si kecil May. "Kak Cliff hebat!!" tambah May.

Semua orang memberi pujian. Sementara itu aku dan Karen bengong. Maksudku kan mengaku kekesalan ke Karen, tapi kok malah disorakin sih???

Aku langsung lari keluar gereja saking malunya.

_-_-_-_-_

Oke, chapter ini selesai... Oh ya, buat yang belum tau, Cliff itu sepupunya Karen di Harvest Moon 64, makanya Anisha dapat ide dari situ... RnR yaaa....


	5. Vidi Aldiano, Status Palsu

---(Claire's POV)---

_----- Separuh hati denganmu_

_Kujalani cintaku-----_

"Gray! Selamat pagi!" sapaku riang pada pacarku. Ya, dia Gray, pacar sekaligus cinta pandangan pertamaku.

"Hei," sapa Gray dingin, pendek, singkat dan jelas.

"Ehehe... Aku cuma mau nyapa kamu..." jawabku sambil meletakkan tanganku ke belakang kepalaku, seakan-akan aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Bye bye, Gray!"

Gray membuang muka tanpa memandangku sama sekali.

Aku keluar dari tempat tokonya bekerja. Salam pagi sudah cukup, dan aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi nanti siang.

--- (Gray's POV) ---

_----- Berusaha tuk jadi kekasih_

_Aku menipu dirimu-----_

Aku menghela napas, seraya mengambil _Copper Ore_ dari saku bajuku. Kasihan sekali anak malang itu. Dia benar-benar menambatkan cintanya padaku. Tapi sayang sekali.

"Dia benar-benar anak yang polos ya?" tanya Saibara, sambil membaca daftar pajak.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit dan langsung memusatkan diriku pada pekerjaan. Kasihan sekali anak cewek itu.

_-----Tapi dariku itu yang terbaik_

_Kau bukan pilihan_

_Karena ku tak sedikitpun hasratku padamu-----_

--- (still Gray's POV) ---

Aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan malas. Yah, karena pikiranku lebih terpusat pada anak malang itu. Claire. Memang, aku sudah lama menyukainya juga, tapi sekarang aku sudah menyukai orang lain.

_----- Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu_

_Hanya untuk status palsu_

_Setengah hati kujalani cinta_

_Karena aku tak suka denganmu-----_

"Gray!!" sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam menghampiriku selagi aku bekerja. "Hei, rasanya tak sabar lagi ya?"

"Iya. Tak sabar yah..." jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah lensa kacamata gadis itu. Mary... Gadis manis inilah yang sudah lama membuat hatiku tertambat padanya. Dialah gadis sempurna untukku. Tak ada gadis yang membuatku terpesona atas kelembutannya. Berbeda dengan Claire. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Hem, kalian mesra sekali..." ledek Saibara, membuat mukaku bersemu.

"I, iya, Mary... Tapi lepaskan tanganku." Aku menjauhkan lengan kananku dari Mary.

"Ups, maaf," Mary melepaskan tanganku sambil tertawa kecil. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu saat sedang kerja. Kutunggu kau di perpus nanti ya,"

"Oke," sahutku sambil mencium kening Mary. "Tunggu saja,"

_----- Kuberikan cintaku_

_Meski tak stulus hatiku-----_

--- (Gray's POV again) ---

Sudah jam satu. Dia pasti datang. Kalian tahu siapa kan?

"Gray~!" panggil seorang gadis. Aku kenal suara riang itu. Claire. "Kita ke pantai yuk!"

Aku hanya bisa diam saat Claire menarik lenganku. "Tuan Saibara, Gray kubawa, ya!"

Saat Claire dan aku pergi, Saibara berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Anak yang malang..."

----- Beach -----

"Kyaaa! Gray! Jangan muncratin dong! Basah nih!" Claire panik saat aku seibuk menyipratkan air laut ke arahnya. Sosok gadis pirang itu kerepotan saat sebagian pakaiannya basah.

"Salah sendiri ngajak aku ke pantai!" jawabku sambil tertawa. Kucipratkan lagi air laut ke arahnya.

"Kyaaa!" Claire terjatuh ke air laut. Kubiarkan saja.

CPOSSSHHH! Claire terjatuh ke air laut. Badannya basah semua. "Gray jahat ih! Kenapa enggak mau nolong aku sih?!"

"He he... Biarin!"

"Kamu suka sama aku enggak sih? Kok enggak nolong??"

"Kamu ngomong apa? Kita pacaran kan? Lagian enggak mungkin aku nolong kamu kalau kau lagi mau main pantai. Pasti semua bajumu basah juga!"

"Iya ya... Ha ha..."

_----- Kuharapkan engkau tak pernah tau_

_Rasa cintaku padamu_

_Hanya dibibir saja_

_Tak sedikitpun hati bicara_

_Semoga selama ini_

_Kau tak tau bahwa sesungguhnya_

_Aku tak mencinta -----_

Haaah... Melelahkan sekali. Bermain dengan Claire membuat tenagaku nyaris terkuras semua. Satu-satunya tempat membuatku tenang hanyalah perpus. Dengan Mary, tentunya.

"Eh, Gray? Sudahan?" tanya Claire yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan cangkang kerang yang bertebaran di pasir pantai.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mengangguk, dan bergegas pergi.

"Oke Graaay! Kita ketemu besok lagi ya!!" jawab Claire sambil melambaikan tangannya, tapi sayangnya tak terlihat untukku.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan Claire. Rasanya bosan harus bisa bersama dia. Lagipula aku hanya kasihan pada masa lalunya yang pahit, bukan karena rasa suka. Itu aja.

_**--- **__**Flashback **__---_

_Aku menemukan seorang gadis terbaring di pantai. Dia tak sadarkan diri. "Oi, kamu enggak apa-apa?"_

_Gadis pirang itu tak berbicara. Dia tak bergerak. Aku segera membawanya ke Clinic._

_--- Clinic ---_

"_Doctor, gimana?" tanya Elli sibuk memeriksa gadis pirang itu, bersama Doctor._

_Sementara itu aku sedang duduk berdua dengan Harris di Clinic. Harris ikut denganku karena kudengar darinya gadis pirang yang kutolong itu katanya adalah salah satu korban kapal pesiar yang karam karena badai kemarin._

"_Gadis ini hanya pingsan dan sepertinya mengalami benturan yang amat keras." jelas Doctor. "Sepertinya dia akan mengalami kehilangan ingatan, atau.... Amnesia."_

"_Hyaaaaa!"_

_Aku, Doctor dan Harris mendengar suara seseorang. Itu bukan suara Elli. Itu suara gadis itu._

"_Aku ada dimana?! Mana Gray Collins?!!" teriak gadis itu panik, seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Mana Collins?!!"_

"_Nona, tenang dulu..." Doctor dan aku menyuruh gadis itu berbaring._

_Mata gadis itu melebar saat memandangku. "Graaaay!!!!" Gadis itu tahu-tahu memelukku._

"_Uwaaa!" Aku kaget karena gadis itu mendadak memelukku._

"_Kamu kenapa pergi, Gray? Waktu di kapal pesiar itu, kenapa kamu dansa sama gadis lain? Kamu enggak lupa aku kan? Aku ini pacarmu!!!" teriak gadis itu sambil menangis-nangis di pelukanku. Aku hanya bisa bingung saat mendengar pernyataan gadis pirang itu._

"_Elli, tolong beri dia obat penenang." Doctor menyuruh Elli. Elli lalu menurut dan menyuntikkan obat penenang hingga gadis itu tertidur pulas lagi._

_Saat semua keadaan sudah tenang (dan semua kesalahpahaman dapat diakhiri) Doctor menyuruh kami berempat berkumpul._

"_Semuanya, saya sudah menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dia mengalami Paramnesia." jelas Doctor._

"_Paramnesia?"_

"_Iya. Sama seperti penyakit Amnesia, tapi penyakit ini hanya membuat seseorang lupa akan beberapa orangatau tempat saja. Mungkin dia mengira Gray Collins, pacarnya itu... Kau, Gray." tunjuk Doctor ke arahku._

"_Aku?! Tapi, kenapa---" aku menjawab kesal. Gadis yang masih pingsan itu membuatku kaget tadi dengan aksi memeluknya. Sudah baik-baik kutolong, dengan mudahnya memelukku!_

_Harris menepuk bahuku. "Sebaiknya buat masa lalunya menjadi kenyataan, Gray. Buat dia menganggap kau adalah pacarmu. Baik-baiklah padanya," dia lalu meperlihatkan setumpuk koran. "Ini koran hari ini. Coba kalian baca halaman pertama."_

_Mineral Times_

_Telah terjadi badai besar yang tak terduga (30/Winter) menyebabkan kapal pesiar Cinatit, kapal laut pertama termewah sedunia, karam dan menyebabkan banyak menyebabkan korban berjatuhan. Ada sekitar 238 penumpang termasuk kapten dan awak kapalnya hampir semuanya tak tertolong. Tapi, menurut berita yang tersebar, ada beberapa korban yang terdampar di beberapa pulau yang berbeda._

"_Mengerikan sekali," sahut Kapten Collins. "Badai menyerbu kapal kami, dan meraup banyak penumpangku. Anakku, Gray, juga pergi terseret ombak besar..." Kapten Collins, nahkoda kapal Cinatit, meringkuk sambil terisak saat berhasil diselamatkan. "Semoga kejadian ini takkan pernah terjadi lagi..." begitu akhir katanya saat kami datangi kaptennya._

"_Harris benar," tambah Doctor. "Dia tak bisa dipaksakan membuat menyadari kenyataan. Terlalu beresiko untuk memaksanya menyadari kenyataaan kalau pacarnya sudah meninggal. Dia bisa kehilangan ingatan lebih gawat."_

_Aku menatap orang-orang tak percaya. Tak kusangka aku harus menjadi 'pacar' untuk gadis itu..._

_Flashback end_

_----- Terpaksa aku mencintai dirimu_

_Hanya untuk status palsu_

_Setengah hati kujalani cinta_

_Karena aku tak suka denganmu_

_Kuberikan cintaku_

_Meski tak stulus hatiku -----_

--- (Mary's POV) ---

"Ah, Gray!" sapaku ceria.

"Hei, Mary," sahut Gray sambil mendekatiku. "Sedang melanjutkan novel?"

"Iya, aku sedang mendapat ide baru," jawabku sambil sibuk menulis.

"Oh ya? Tentang apa?"

"Pernikahan." jawabku sambil merona. "Tahu kan... Pernikahan kita tinggal 3 hari lagi... Jadi aku ingin menulis keadaan saat si gadis tokoh utama akan mengalami pernikahan..."

"Iya ya..." jawab Gray sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya tak sabar lagi melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin..."

"He he..." aku tertawa kecil.

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku baru ingat. Pernikahanku dengan Mary tinggal 3 hari lagi. Aku baru sadar. Aku harus memberitahukan gadis itu. Gadis malang itu. Claire. Dia gadis yang sudah banyak tertipu akan keramah-tamahanku. Gadis yang sudah lama tertipu karena penyakitnya sendiri. Karena ingatan masa lalunya sendiri juga.

Yaah, aku memang sudah lama bersamanya. Terkadang hatiku berdegup karena kepolosannya. Terkadang aku ingin sekali menjadi pria idamannya hingga menjadi belahan hatinya selamanya.

Tapi percuma.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Dia bukan pacar.

Dia bukan teman.

Dia hanyalah orang lain.

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa.

Dia hanyalah seorang gadis... Yang berstatus tak ada apa-apa. Status palsu tanpa ada apa-apa.

_----- Jika aku bisa menjadi lelaki pujaan_

_Yang selalu engkau impikan -----_


	6. PASTO, Aku Pasti Kembali 1

PASTO - Aku Pasti Kembali. Tentu aja Anisha Asakura kembali lagi dong!!

PASTO - Aku Pasti Kembali

--- Waktu tlah tiba

Aku kan meninggalkan

Tinggalkan kamu

'tuk sementara ---

"Kaaaiiii!!!!" teriak Popuri lantang. Air matanya menetes.

"Udahlah, Popuri, biarin aja..." Rick yang menemani Popuri mengantar Kai hanya bisa mengeluh itu saja.

1 Fall. Tanggal dimana Kai selalu meninggalkan Mineral Town, menuju kota lain untuk menghabiskan sisa tahun. Tanggal dimana cowok-cowok bahagia karena playboy satu-satunya di Mineral Town pergi.

"Popuri... Aku akan pergi..." jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia lalu melangkah ke tangga kapal.

"Tunggu!!"

--- Kau dekap aku

Kau bilang jangan pergi

Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata ---

Popuri memeluk Kai dari belakang. "Kumohon, jangan pergi, Kai..." isaknya menahan tangis. "Kumohon..."

Kai menghela napas. Dia tak bisa berlama-lama disini.

--- Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara

Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya

Ku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu

Tapi kau jangan nakal

Aku pasti kembali ---

"Aku hanya pergi sementara kok. Summer tahun depan aku akan kembali. Aku janji." ucap Kai sambil membelai rambut Popuri. "Tapi kau jangan main-main ke cowok lain ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Huh, kamu sendiri malah main-main ke tempat lain sama cewek lain..._ pikir Rick kesal. "Popuri... Yuk, pulang."

"Dadah," ucap Kai sambil naik ke kapal.

"Tidak! Tungguu!!!!"

--- Kau peluk aku

Kau ciumi pipiku

Kau bilang janganlah kau pergi ---

---+---

--- Bujuk rayumu

Buat hatiku sedih

Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata ---

Popuri bergegas menaiki kapal. Dia segera memeluk sekaligus mencium Kai. "Kumohon, Kai, jangan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian! Aku tidak mau kau pergi... Kumohon Kai, kembalilah! Akan kulakuan apapun kalau Kai mau tinggal!!" isaknya makin keras.

Kai menghela napas, sambil melihat Rick yang makin dibakar api kekesalan. Kai lalu tersenyum pahit sambil menatap Popuri. "Popuri..."

--- Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara

Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya

Ku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu

Tapi kau jangan nakal

Aku pasti kembali ---

"...Seperti yang kubilang. Aku pasti akan kembali kok." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum. "Meski aku pergi, jangan nakal, dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti kembali."

Kai lalu menyuruh Popuri turun dari kapal, agar kapal bisa pergi.

Saat kapal pergi, Popuri hanya bisa menangis di bahu Rick.

"Sudahlah. Tahun depan dia pasti akan kembali. Tak usah khawatir." kata Rick bosan.

"Kaiiiiiiii...."

"Udahlah, Popuri... Yuk..."

--- Pabila nanti

Kau rindukanku didekapmu

Tak perlu kau risaukan

Aku pasti akan kembali ---

__+__

Selesai... KaiXPopuri lovers, kalian bahagia?

Kai lovers: NOOOO!!!! KAIIII!!!

Popuri lovers: NOOO!!! POPURIII!! DON'T KISS HIM!!! (?)

AA:.... Aneh deh...

Ya udahlah... Bye bye ^^


	7. PASTO, Aku Pasti Kembali 2

PASTO - Aku Pasti Kembali. Untuk CliffXAnn lovers!! Berbahagialah~~ (Aneh, padahal AA bukan penggemar CliffXAnn... Yah terserah deh...)

PASTO - Aku Pasti Kembali.

--- ---

_Aku tak percaya ini,_ pikir Ann. _Cliff takkan mungkin..._ Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat Cliff melangkah pergi bersama ayah menuju pantai.

_--- Flashback ---_

"_Ann..." panggil Cliff lirih._

_Seperti biasa, Ann menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Ya, Cliff?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Maaf ya, Ann..." lanjut Cliff. "Aku akan pergi."_

"_Oh, pergi? Pamitan? Yah, silahkan aja! Aku nggak ngelarang pergi kok!" jawab Ann sambil tertawa. "Masa pemilik hotel ngelarang para penginapnya pergi?"_

"_Bukan begitu Ann," sahut Cliff lirih. "Aku akan pergi. Selamanya."_

_Ann terdiam. Menatap Cliff lurus-lurus."Apa?"_

"_Ya, selamanya. Aku akan pergi dan takkan kembali selamanya."_

_Saat Cliff menuju lantai dua, aku langsung terdiam. Selamanya?_

_--- Flashback End ---_

"Tunggu!!!" teriak Ann, menarik ayahnya sebelum pergi keluar. "Aku ingin ikut mengantar Cliff! Tak apa-apa kan?"

Doug dan Cliff menoleh. "... Boleh..."

Mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju pantai. Lebih tepatnya, pelabuhan.

--- Waktu tlah tiba

Aku kan meninggalkan

Tinggalkan kamu

'tuk sementara ---

"Nah, aku akan pergi ke kota sebelah." ucap Cliff sambil memberikan secarik kertas. "Aku akan tinggal dengan sepupuku di sana. Ini nomor teleponnya."

Doug lalu menerimanya. "Terima kasih Cliff, tapi... Apa benar kau akan pergi? Aku bisa..."

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Cliff lirih. "Aku sudah tak punya uang lagi untuk membayar penginapan kalian, dan uangku yang tersisa hanyalah untuk biaya makan dan naik kapal ke kota sebelah... Jadi, selamat tinggal..."

"Panggilan pertama untuk para penumpang!" terdengar suara dari kapal.

"Sudah waktunya," kata Cliff. "Aku akan pergi."

--- Kau dekap aku

Kau bilang jangan pergi

Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata ---

GREP.

Sebuah pelukan dadakan muncul dari Ann saat Cliff berjalan menuju kapal.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Ann. Badannya gemetaran, entah karena kedinginan, atau karena... Sedih.

Cliff menghela napas, sambil melepaskan Ann.

--- Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara

Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya

Ku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu

Tapi kau jangan nakal

Aku pasti kembali ---

"Ann," bisik Cliff perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku bohong saat bilang aku akan pergi selamanya. Sebenarnya aku hanya pergi sementara. Aku pasti kembali kok."

Ann menatap Cliff. "Kau... Waktu itu... Bohong?"

"Iya, aku bohong," jawab Cliff berbohong. Sebenarnya dia pasti takkan kembali ke Mineral Town selamanya. "Aku pasti akan kembali, Ann. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Panggilan kedua untuk para penumpang!" terdengar suara di kapal.

"Aku harus pergi. Bye, Ann."

--- Kau peluk aku

Kau ciumi pipiku

Kau bilang janganlah kau pergi ---

Ann menarik Cliff, seraya mencium pipinya. "Kumohon, jangan pergi, Cliff," bisiknya cepat.

Muka Cliff bersemu, sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Ann. "Ann, lepaskan aku."

Ann melepaskan Cliff.

"Kumohon, Cliff, jangan pergi! Kau kan bisa tinggal sekamar dengan Gray, kakakku, kan? Kau mau tinggal di rumahku?" tanya Ann sambil menatap Cliff.

--- Bujuk rayumu

Buat hatiku sedih

Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata ---

"Ann," Cliff menepuk Ann. "Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara. Seperti yang kubilang."

---"-+-"---

--- Aku hanya pergi tuk sementara

Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya

Ku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu

Tapi kau jangan nakal

Aku pasti kembali ---

"Benarkah?" tanya Ann.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara, dan aku pasti akan kembali." kebohongan terus melayang dari mulut Cliff, sambil menatap lembut.

"Ta, tapi, Cliff...! Kau janji kan?"

"Panggilan terakhir untuk para penumpang! Kapal akan segera berangkat!!" terdengar suara lagi dari kapal.

"Dengarkan aku, Ann..." bisik Cliff. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali. Dan aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Cliff lalu pergi ke kapal, meninggalkan Ann dan Doug.

"CLIFF!!!" teriak Ann. "Kau harus kembali!! Kau pasti akan kembali, kan?!!!"

"Iyaa!" jawab Cliff di kapal. "Aku akan kembali!!!" satu lagi kebohongan keluar darinya.

Kapal mulai bergerak. Cliff melambaikan tangannya, dijawab dengan lambaian tangan Ann dan Doug.

"Ann... Ayo kita pulang..." sahut Doug sambil mendekati putri semata wayangnya.

"Iya."

Ann dan Doug lalu kembali ke Doug's Inn.

_Kumohon, Cliff..._ ucap Ann dalam hati. _Kau harus tepati perkataanmu. Kembalilah padaku, dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... Kau harus kembali..._

--- Pabila nanti

Kau rindukanku didekapmu

Tak perlu kau risaukan

Aku pasti akan kembali ---

--- Ship ---

Cliff menatap ombak putih yang ikut serta menemaninya melewati lautan. Air mata perlahan menetes ke pipinya. "Maaf, Ann..." dia lalu mengacak rambutnya. _Maaf, Ann... Aku takkan bisa kembali..._ _Maafkan aku sudah berbohong berkali-kali padamu... Bahkan saat terakhir, kau tetap menyanyangiku... Maaf..._

Perkataan 'maaf' perlahan terdengar diantara ombak. Tapi percuma. Dia takkan bisa mendengarnya.

__+__

Selesai~ Sama lagunya kayak chapter sebelumnya ya? Hem.. Iya juga yah... -swt- Yah, fic yang kacau and mirip sama chapter sebelumnya... RnR, kalau mau...


	8. Rossa, Tega

Mau tau lanjutannya chapter 5 (Vidi Aldiano - Status Palsu)? Baca chapter terusannya deh, chapter 8, Rossa - Tega!

Rossa - Tega

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Aku baru saja bangun. Hem, kayaknya asik juga menatap embun pagi. Aku lalu mengambil jaket dan segera membuka pintu rumahku.

"Selamat pagi, Claire," ucap seseorang memberi salam.

"Wah, selamat pagi, Mary!" ucapku riang. Sahabatku datang ke rumahku. "Ada apa pagi-pagi ke rumahku?"

"Hari ini aku menikah. Mau ikut?" tanya Mary.

"Waah! Selamat, Mary!!!" ucapku sambil menjabat tangan Mary. "Tunggu ya, aku ganti baju dulu," Aku menutup pintu lalu mengganti bajuku ke gaun putih dengan rambut tergerai. Aku lalu membuka pintu."Oke, Mary, aku siap!"

--- Church ---

"Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akuah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." ucap Gray dengan fasih menyebut sumpah pernikahan.

Aku terdiam. Duduk di sebelah Cliff dan Saibara. Tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." ucap Mary sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas yang dipegang Gray.

Aku menatap kaku. _Apa ini?_

"Apa kalian bersumpah akan selalu bersama-sama, hingga kematian memisahkan diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Carter sambil membaca alkitab.

"Kami bersumpah."

Perlahan air mataku menetes hingga ke gaun putihku. Pemandangan apa ini? Kenapa Mary... Menikah dengan Collins?

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu," ucap Carter.

Gray lalu mendekati Mary. Perlahan-lahan bibir mereka menyatu. Sebuah ciuman.

Aku tak berani menatap ini. Aku bergegas pergi. Tak sanggup melihat pemandangan itu.

_--- Menjelang hari bahagiamu_

_kau tak pernah tahu aku bersedih_

_kau lupakan semua kenangan lalu_

_lalu kau campakkan begitu saja_

_tega... ---_

---','---

--- Beach ---

Aku segera berlari menuju air laut yang dingin. Air mataku terus mengalir. _Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Mana Collins yang dulu kukenal? Mana Collins yang selalu menemani kesendirianku? Mana Collins yang selalu membuat kenangan indah bersamaku? Kenapa kau menikah dengan sahabatku sendiri?_

Perlahan kucoba menenggelamkan diriku ke dalam air laut. Kuangkat lagi. Seluruh badanku pun basah semua. _Gray... Kenapa kamu pergi? Kenapa kamu memilih sahabatku? Tapi, kalau kau memilih Mary... Tak mungkin bisa kulupakan begitu saja..._

_--- Aku tahu dirimu kini_

_telah ada yang memiliki_

_tapi bagaimanakah dengan diriku_

_tak mungkin ku sanggup untuk kehilangan dirimu ---_

--- Back to Church ---

"Selamat, selamat!" ucap Mayor sambil tertawa bahagia. Kedua pengantin berjalan berdua disambut banyak orang.

"Tunggu!" sahut Mary. "Mana Claire?"

Gray dan para semua penduduk Mineral Town yang diundang terdiam.

"Iya ya, Claire mana ya?" tanya Ann.

"Claire? Perasaan ada disini deh..." sahut Jack.

"Eh, padahal tadi dia duduk di sebelahku..." ucap Cliff bingung.

"Eh, mana dia?" tanya Rick.

"Kak Claire mana?" tanya May dan Stu sambil celingak-celingukan.

"Claire!!!" Mary segera berlari masih dengan pakaian pengantinnya. Dia lalu berlari-lari mencari sahabatnya. "Claireee!!"

Seluruh penduduk memutuskan mencari Claire. "Claireee!!"

_--- Aku tahu bukan saatnya_

_tuk mengharap cintamu lagi_

_tapi bagaimanakah dengan hatiku_

_tak mungkin ku sanggup hidup begini_

_tanpa cintamu ---_

--- Beach ---

--- (still Claire's POV) ---

Sekali lagi kutenggelamkan diriku. Mencoba menahan napas. Gelembung-gelembung udara perlahan keluar dari mulutku karena aku tak sangup menahan napas. _Collins... Kenapa kau memilih Mary? Kenapa?..._

Kutenggelamkan lagi diriku sambil menahan napas. Mataku perih sekali. Rasanya napasku juga sesak.

_Collins... Kenapa... Apakah kau sudah lupa janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku? Apa kau lupa janjimu untuk selalu menhapus air mataku dikala kesepian mengantuiku? Apa kau lupa cintamu padaku? Apakah kau lupa kalau aku pacarmu?_

_--- Tak ingatkah kau dulu pernah berjanji_

_bahagiakan diriku selamanya_

_tak berartikah cinta kita yang lalu_

_hingga kau bersama dengan dirinya_

_tega... ---_

--- (Gray's POV) ---

"Claire!!!" Mary berteriak-teriak memanggil sahabatnya, disusul olehku.

_Claire... Kamu dimana?_ pikirku. Seluruh penduduk sudah dikerahkan mencari Claire, gadis malang penderita Paramnesia itu.

--- Beach ---

--- (still Claire's POV) ---

Sekali lagi kutenggelamkan diriku lagi. Aku mencoba membuatku sadar. _Sadar! Ini pasti mimpi! Takkan mungkin Collins memilih yang lain..._

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Air laut memasuki mulutku. Kumuntahkan sambil terbatuk-batuk. Kutenggelamkan lagi diriku ke dalam air laut disekitar pesisir pantai. Berusaha untuk membuatku sadar dari mimpi.

Perlahan aku mengingat-ingat.

Collins...

Kau selalu bersamaku saat aku kesepian...

Kau selalu bersamaku saat membutuhkan lawan bicara...

Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu...

Kau dengarkan ocehanku, meski segila apapun yang kukatakan, dan kau hanya menjawab dengan tawa atau tepukan sayang...

Tunggu.

Ada yang salah.

Collins tak punya kakek. Kakeknya sudah lama meninggal. Dia itu anak tunggal, tak punya adik yang bernama Ann. Dia masih punya ibu. Dia tak suka memakai topi. Ayahnya bukan pemilik hotel, melainkan pemilik kapal pesiar Cinatit, kapal yang kutumpangi bersama keluarga Collins.

Perlahan-lahan, otakku menyusun memori-memori ingatanku.

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSS!

Rasa sakit menghujam kepalaku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Memori-memori mulai terlihat, seakan mendekatiku, tapi berderu dengan rasa sakit yang makin menyiksa.

Kepalaku makin serasa mau pecah. Kuremas kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Tapi perlahan-lahan, pandanganku mulai kabur. Rasa sakit di kepalaku terus datang tanpa henti. Perlahan aku terjatuh ke ujung pasir yang terkena deru ombak.

Saat pandanganku mulai hitam, aku mulai menyusun kembali ingatanku.

--- Claire's Memories ---

_Aku sedang menghampiri Collins, ingin mengajaknya berdansa di acara pesta kapal Cinatit pada pelayaran perdana pertamanya._

_Dan saat itu, aku terdiam. Collins berdansa dengan gadis lain._

_Aku segera pergi ke mulut kapal. Menangis atas perlakuan Collins._

"_NONA! BERBAHAYA!!!" kudengar suara seorang awak kapal. "AKAN ADA BADAI!!!"_

_Aku terlonjak kaget, dan berusaha mencari perlindungan. Aku lalu masuk ke kamar di kapal. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan diriku dibalik selimut, mencoba tak mendengarkan deru angin yang kencang._

_CTAAARRR!_

_Terdengar suara petir menghantam. Entah darimana suaranya. Saat aku keluar dari selimutku, kapal miring ke kanan-kiri. Aku segera keluar dari kamar._

"_Badai besar! Badai besar! Para penumpang, harap kembali ke kamar anda!" sahut kapten Collins, ditemani anaknya berusaha menenangkan para penumpang._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" kapal mulai miring, mendorong para penumpang menuju air laut sedingin es. Aku mencoba mengapungkan diriku di atas air, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengapung._

_Ya... Aku mulai ingat... Saat itu... Collins tak berusaha menolongku,malah mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri... Tapi badai mendorongnya. Aku sendirian. Collins pasti sudah meninggal. Mati ditelan lautan yang ganas karena badai._

_--- Aku tahu bukan saatnya_

_tuk mengharap cintamu lagi_

_tapi bagaimanakah dengan hatiku_

_tak mungkin ku sanggup hidup begini_

_tanpa cinta darimu ---_

---+---

_--- Aku tahu dirimu kini_

_ada yang lain_

_tapi bagaimanakah dengan aku_

_tak mungkin sanggup kehilangan ---_

--- (Gray's POV) ---

Aku dan Mary agak kerepotan berlari dengan pakaian pengantin. Kami masih mencari-cari Claire. Perlahan kucoba mengingat-ingat. Tempat dimana Claire selalu bermain denganku... Ah!

"Mary!" kutarik tangan Mary. "Aku tahu dimana Claire!"

"Apa?! Kemana?!!" Mary kaget dan meminta semua penduduk Mineral Town mengikutinya.

Kami lalu pergi menuju pantai. Aku berpikir. _Seharusnya penderita Paramnesia tak bisa dipaksa mengingat-ingat... Kalau dipaksa, mereka akan lupa semuanya. Semua memori yang dimiliki._

Saat kami menuju pantai, terlihat badan seorang gadis pirang, mulai hanyut terbawa ombak menuju laut.

"ITU CLAIRE!!!!" teriak Mary histeris, melihat sahabatnya mulai hanyut terbawa air laut. "GRAY! Tolong dia!!!"

Aku terpaksa melepas topiku, dan segera berenang menarik Claire ke daratan.

Kubaringkan Claire ke pasir pantai yang masih kering.

Badan Claire dingin. Gaun putih miliknya basah semua. Dia tak bergerak, ataupun bernapas. Sama seperti saat aku menolongnya dulu.

Doctor menghampiri Claire. Dia menekan dada Claire, bermaksud mengeluarkan air yang berada di dalam badan Claire. "Harus diberi pernapasan buatan."

Aku bengong saat melihat seluruh penduduk Mineral Town menatapku.

"GRAY! TAK APA-APA, YANG PENTING SELAMATKAN CLAIRE!!!" teriak Mary nyerocos sambil terisak.

Terpaksalah.

Kudaratkan bibirku ke bibir Claire, bermaksud memberi pernapasan buatan. Kuambil napas, lalu kuhirupkan ke mulut Claire. Kuambil napas lagi, lalu kutiupkan ke mulut Claire. Kulakukan berulang-ulang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!..." perlahan Claire mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia menatapku.

--- (Claire's POV) ---

Rasanya hangat. Ada yang menolongku. Perlahan kubuka mataku... Collins... Eh bukan, dia bukan Collins... Dia Gray... Gray. Bukan Gray Collins... Hanya Gray saja...

Perlahan kepalaku mulai terasa sakit lagi. Mataku tertutup lagi.

--- (Gray's POV) ---

"Medis! Doctor! Elli! Cepat tolong dia!!" teriakku sambil tetap menekan dada Claire, bermaksud menghilangkan lagi air dari badannya. Kenapa dia pingsan lagi?!

Doctor dan Elli segera bergegas membawa Claire menuju Clinic. Mary lalu menghampiriku.

"Gray..." Mary menangis di pelukanku... "Claire kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu...?"

"Akan kuceritakan saat kita di Clinic nanti."

--- Clinic ---

"Begitulah," sahutku mengakhiri cerita. "Karena itulah aku selalu berpura-pura menjadi 'pacar'-nya."

"Ohh..." Mary mengangguk. "Kini aku paham kenapa Claire selalu cerita kalau kau adalah pacarnya, meski aku selalu merasa sakit..."

"Maaf karena aku belum bilang..." sahutku. "Tapi, mulai sekarang kau istriku. Kau berhak tahu apapun mengenai aku."

Doctor menghampiri kami, karena seluruh penduduk Mineral Town sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. "Claire sekarang sudah sadar. Kalian berdua dimintanya untuk berbicara dengannya."

Aku dan Mary memasuki tirai biru yang menghalangi kami antara Claire. Gaun putih yang dipakainya sudah diganti dengan pakaian pasien.

Dia terbaring sambil tersenyum manis. Senyumannya yang kadang membuat hatiku berdegup.

"Hai... Mary, Gray..." sapa Claire lemah. "Maaf, karena... Tadi aku pergi saat kalian mengucapkan... Sumpah kalian... Bahkan... Aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat... Selamat ya..."

"Claire, jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau masih lemas!" Mary menggenggam tangan Claire. "Ka harus banyak istirahat dulu, baru bicara!"

"Tak... Apa-apa..." jawab Claire. "Justru aku ingin bicara banyak untuk kalian..."

"Pelan-pelan saja, Claire." ucapku sambil menunduk.

Claire mengangguk. "Baik... Sekarang, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua... Kalian pasti sudah lama... Memendam perasaan kalian masing-masing, kan? ...Karena aku sudah tahu semuanya..."

"Pelan-pelan, Claire! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Mary mulai histeris lagi.

Claire mengangguk lagi. "Dan aku ingin bilang selamat untukmu, Mary... Kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku. Dan Gray... Aku ingin minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini... Kau sudah mati-matian berpura-pura padaku kalau kau ini pacarku... Agar aku tak memaksakan diriku mengingat siapa Collins..."

"Claire! Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Kau harus istirahat!!" isak Mary sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya makin erat.

"Maaf..." Claire mengacuhkan perkataan Mary. "... Aku tak bisa terus berada di antara kalian... Aku tak mau kalian menderita, begitu juga aku... Aku tak sanggup terus bersama kalian... Jadi, selamat tinggal..." Claire menutup matanya.

"... Claire?" Mary mulai menangis lagi. Tangan sahabatnya diremas. "Claire...? Kamu kenapa?"

Claire tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat... Senyum seorang gadis... Seakan bersiap-siap...

_--- Aku tahu dirimu kini_

_ada yang lain_

_tapi bagaimanakah dengan diriku _

_tak mungkin sanggup kehilangan ---_

"DOCTOR! CLAIRE KENAPAAA?!!!" Mary segera berteriak memanggil Doctor.

Doctor segera mendekati Claire. "Ya ampun. Gawat! Elli! Cepat kesini! Kalian berdua, tolong tunggu diluar!!"

Keadaan mendadak panik. Doctor terlihat amat histeris. Elli berlari-lari, mencoba mengambil alat bertuliskan 'pacemeter' sambil memasuki tirai biru yang menjadi penghalang kami dengan Claire.

Kami berdua menunggu lagi dengan khawatir. Kumohon, tuhan, tolong selamatkan Claire...

Beberapa jam kami menunggu, sambil tetap berdoa demi kesembuhan Claire.

Beberapa jam lagi kami berharap, sambil terduduk di kursi, berharap agar Claire selamat.

Kumohon, Claire... Jangan pergi... Kita masih bisa berteman kalau kau mau... Kita masih bisa bercanda tawa kalau kau mau... Kita masih bisa bersenda gurau kalau kau mau...

"_Maaf, Gray...._" terdengar suara. Claire? "_Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu... Maafkan aku... Jagalah Mary baik-baik..."_

Aku terkesiap. Terdengar suara Claire dari dalam hatiku. Suaranya terdengar bahagia.

"_Tak apa-apa... Kini aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku... Teman-temanku yang ada di atas sana... Dan Collins..._" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Terima kasih sudah menjaga Claire... Aku memang tak bermaksud melukainya, tapi aku sangat menyesal... Dan terima kasih...."_ terdengar suara seseorang yang mirip dengan suara diriku sendiri.

Air mataku menetes. Kututup mataku dengan ujung topiku, berharap tak ada seorangpun menyadari kesedihanku. Gadis malang itu memang sudah banyak merepotkanku, tapi terkadang, dia selalu membuat sikapku yang dulu kasar, menjadi bisa lebih baik.

"Mary, Gray, maaf..." sahut Doctor keluar dari tirai. "Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami..."

Air mata Mary menetes. "Tidaaaaaakkkkk!!!!!! Claireeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Teriakan itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru Mineral Town. Para penduduk datang berbondong-bondong memasuki Clinic.

"Mary, ada apa?!" keluh Karen. "Aku lagi nge-blow rambut nih! Ada apaan sih?!"

"Ada apa teriak-teriak sih?!" protes Rick. "Ayam-ayamku jadi jalan sambil sempoyongan tau!!"

"Ada apa??!" tanya Cliff, ditemani Ann.

"Kak Claire kenapa?!" May dan Stu berjalan mendekati kami.

"... Claire... Dari Haibara Farm... Sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini..." ucap Elli sambil terisak, sambil meminta pelukan ke Doctor. Doctor hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Elli.

_--- tanpa cintamu... ---_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -

Setahun berlalu. Claire sudah lama meninggalkan kami. Tapi, setiap ada perpisahan, pasti selalu ada pertemuan.

"Gray!!" sahut Mary ceria. "Kamu ingat ini hari apa, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Anniversary wedding kita yang pertama kan?" tebakku. Hari ulang tahun pernikahan sekaligus hari kematian Claire.

"Iya, papa benaal!!!" sahut seorang gadis berjalan menghampiri kami. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sama sepertiku. Sifatnya mirip dengan ibunya, yaitu senang membaca buku. Dia juga anak yang periang, sama seperti gadis malang itu.

"Claire," panggil Mary sambil menggendong anak kami. "Hari ini kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Aku mau pancake! Mau pancake, mama!" pinta Claire sambil memeluk mamanya.

Ya, anak kami. Kami namakan anak kami Claire, karena sosoknya yang amat mirip dengan gadis malang itu. Claire... Kita memang tetap berpisah, tapi aku tahu kau pasti kembali kesini dari atas sana... Sebagai anak kami...

_--- tanpa cintamu... ---_

__+__

Yaay, selesai... Sedihnya ni cerita... -nangis sedih & terharu- ide Claire ke pantai itu didapat dari video klipnya Rossa - Tega, karena di situ, Rossa nenggelamin dirinya sendiri di bath tub hingga basah kuyup. Yah, karena Rossa makai gaun putih, maka itulah... Anisha bikin Claire begitu... RnR~


	9. Samson, Hey Gadis

Kai memegang mike selagi interval musik diawali dengan bunyi siulan selama beberapa detik.

Interval awal berikutnya ditemani dengan deruman drum dari Marlin dan nada gitar Gustafa. Interval lagu dimulai dengan nada yang kencang dan enak didengar (yah, setidaknyan untuk para penonton wanita)

"Hey gadis! Tinggalkan kekasihmu karena, aku, jauh lebih baik darinya!" Kai menarik Claire ke panggung sambil tersenyum memancingnya. Dia melirik ke arah Gray yang mulai cemburu.

"Hey gadis! Lupakan kekasihmu karena, aku, lebih layak untuk memelukmu!" Kai mendorong Cliff keluar panggung dan memeluk Ann yang barusan dipeluk Cliff.

"Hey gadis! Bujuklah diriku, oh, karena, aku, pujangga terhebat untukmu!" Kai mendorong Gray keluar panggung dan mencium punggung tangan Mary yang lagi sibuk baca novel buatannya. Muka Mary dengan segenap hati merona.

"Hey gadis! Pilihlah diriku oh, karena, aku memang sempurna untuk dirimu..." Karen didorong Kai mendekatinya sekaligus menendang Rick keras-keras keluar panggung.

Kai memegang punggung tangan Claire yang lagi berdiri tersipu-sipu. "Andaikan saja kau tau, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, lebih dari siapapun..." Kai melirik ke arah Gray yang ada di ujung panggung. "Meskipun engkau miliknya, aku akan bertahan, takkan menyerah, tuk' dapatkan hatimu..."

.

Claire diperbolehkan turun ke panggung oleh Kai. Kai menghajar Cliff keluar panggung lagi sambil merebut Ann. "Hey gadis, tinggalkan kekasihmu karena, aku jauh lebih baik darinya..."

"Hey, gadis!" Kai menendang Cliff yang berusaha merebut balik Ann sambil tetap memeluknya. "Lupakan kekasihmu karena, aku lebih layak untuk memelukmu..."

Ann diperbolehkan turun ke panggung dan langsung ditangkap Cliff. "Andaikan saja kau tau, aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, lebih dari siapapun... Meskipun engkau miliknya, aku akan bertahan, takkan menyerah, tuk' dapatkan hatimu!"

Interval song dimulai dengan nada berat Carter dan Griffin.

"Hey, gadis... Hey, gadis..."

.

Kai memanggil Elli dan Doctor ke panggung. Kai segera menunjuk-nujuk ke arah Elli dan Doctor. "Aku tak pernah perduli kau telah dimiliki, aku tak pernah mengerti kau memilih dia" Kai lalu merebut Elli sambil mengeluarkan Doctor keluar panggung. "Lepaskan saja dia dan sambutlah aku~ Kan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan!"

Kai memanggil lagi Claire dan Gray ke panggung. Mike yang dipegang Kai direbut Skye. "Aku tak pernah perduli dia menyayangimu, aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang kau cari" Kai ngerebut balik mikenya sambil mengeluarkan palu raksasa dan menghajar Gray dan Skye hingga pingsan. "Tanyakan saja padaku dan peluklah aku, kan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan~"

Claire nangis-nangis ngeliat keadaan Gray yang tekor, sementara Kai tetap asyik bernyanyi. "Takkan pernah menyerah... Tetap mencintaimu... Aku akan bertahan... Tuk dapatkan hatimu... Takkan pernah menyerah... Tetap mencintaimu... Aku akan bertahan... Tuk da-pat-kan haaa-tiii-muuu... Wooooo....."

Lagu mulai bertempo tinggi, dan para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan menyeruak. Lagu diakhiri dengan akhiran nada, "Hey, girls!" dari para cowok-cowok Forget-Me-Not Valley.

--+--

Selesai~

Oh ya, lagunya 'Hey Gadis - Samsons' lho... Cocok untuk sifat ke-playboyannya Kai kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek... Anisha enggak tau situasi apa yang cocok untuk memprediksi lagunya yang 'ajaib'... -berisik- Oh ya, ampir lupa... RnR yaa~!


	10. Vierra, Dengarkan Curhatku

Yup, lanjut!! Lagu berikutnya, Vierra - Dengarkan Curhatku!

--- ---

Gray, Claire dan Jill diajak untuk karaokean dengan Kai di pulau sebelah. Mereka bertiga langsung setuju dan menghampiri tempat karaoke di pulau sebelah itu.

"Oke, Jill, kau duluan!" Claire dengan semangat memberikan mike.

"E--- Eh, aku?!" Jill kaget sambil mengambil mike pelan-pelan dari Claire.

"Iya, setahuku, kamu jago nyanyi. Ayo dong! Nyanyi untukku!" Kai melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke bahu Jill hingga Jill memerah.

"Eee... Ee... Baiklah..." Jill setuju dan melihat-lihat album. "U... Untuk Kai....?"

"Iya! Untukku! Nyanyi, dong!!" Kai makin mendukung diiringi sorakan kompak dari Gray dan Claire.

"O... Oke..." Jill memilih lagu.

Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum... Tang!

"Dengarkan curhatku...

Tentang dirinya...

Betapa anehnya...

Tingkah lakunya..." Jill mulai menyanyi.

Gray dan Claire cekikikan mendengar lagunya, sementara Kai cuek-cuek aja sambil tetap mendengar lagu Jill.

"Jujurlah padaku, jujurlah padaku...

Kau menyimpan rasa, kau menyimpan rasa cinta...

Nyatakan padaku, nyatakan padaku...

Perasaan itu, perasaan itu, cinta..."

Muka Jill perlahan merona seiring lirik lagu melayang dari mulutnya. Gray dan Claire sok-sok bersiul, sementara Kai terdiam.

"Dengarkan curhatku...

Tentang dirinya...

Betapa manisnya...

Senyum dirinya..."

Kai mulai senyum-senyum sendiri, diiringi cengegesan dari Gray dan Claire. Jill terus menyanyi.

"Jujurlah padaku, jujurlah padaku...

Kau menyimpan rasa, kau menyimpan rasa cinta...

Nyatakan padaku, nyatakan padaku...

Perasaan itu, perasaan itu, cinta..."

Jill menyanyi lagi dari reff. Perlahan muka Kai memerah, sementara Claire mendorong Gray keluar kamar karaokean mereka.

"(dengarkan curhatku...)

Jujurlah padaku, jujurlah padaku...

Kau menyimpan rasa, kau menyimpan rasa cinta...

Nyatakan padaku, nyatakan padaku...

Perasaan itu, perasaan itu, cinta...

...

Dengarkan curhatku...

Tentang dirinya......."

Lagu pun berakhir. Jill dan Kai celingukan.

"Lho?! Gray ama Claire mana?!!!" Kai kaget saat melihat dua sahabatnya sudah tak ada.

"Kencan berdua kali. Soalnya mereka berdua memang selalu mesra, karena baru pacaran selama seminggu...." keluh Jill.

"Hey, Jill." Sahut Kai.

"Ya?"

"Kamu serius nyanyi itu untuk aku?" tanya Kai.

Muka Jill ikut merona sama seperti Kai. "I... Iya..."

"Oke," Kai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Jill. Muka Jill merah lagi. "Aku jujur. Sudah lama ini aku... Suka sama kamu. Puas?"

Jill kaget, diiringi pipinya yang makin memerah. "Eeh? I, iya, sih... Aku juga sudah lama suka sama kamu, dan... Aku sudah lama... Enggak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku karena kau selalu pergi-pergi... Dan karena itu---"

Perkataan Jill terputus. Kai menciumnya.

"_I love you, Jill, and I always will,_" sahut Kai sambil tersenyum.

"... _I... I love you too..._" jawab Jill.

Gray dan Claire yang ngintip di ujung pintu kamar karaokean mereka ketawa-tawa sambil memandang pasangan mesra baru itu.

"Gray, aku lapar nih. Kita makan berdua yuk! Mumpung masih disini..." sahut Claire.

Gray tersenyum. "Oke, tapi sebelumnya..."

Dua pasangan berciuman. Di saat yang tepat, di tempat yang berbeda.

--- ---

Selesai... ^^

_Aawww..._ JillXKai, dan sedikit ClaireXGray... Kalian bahagia, para readers? Ungkapkan kebahagiaan kalian dengan RnR yaa~


	11. Chrisye, Untukku

**--- Kemana langkahku pergi ---**

**--- Slalu ada bayangmu ---**

**--- Ku yakin makna nurani ---**

**--- Kau takkan pernah terganti ---**

--- Claire's POV ---

"Sssh, Ann..." aku mencoba menenangkan sahabatku. Ann, sahabatku yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Oh, tidak, Cliff tidak meninggal. Dia hanya pergi ke pulau sebelah. Cliff memang sahabat baikku, sekaligus orang yang disukai Ann akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan tulus Cliff terus tertanam di hati Ann, membuat Ann tak tahan menangis saat Cliff terpaksa meninggalkan Mineral Town ini.

"...."

Tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan, yang biasanya ditinggal cowok, pasti cewek-cewek bakalan nangis sambil teriak-teriak enggak karuan. Tapi Ann tidak. Dia hanya bisa menangis dengan perlahan tanpa suara. Aku sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengar isakannya.

"... Claire, maaf ya, sudah memaksamu menemaniku seharian ini. Aku udah enggak apa-apa kok. Cliff memang pergi karena ada hal yang harus dilakukannya disana. Aku mengerti kok. Makasih dan maaf ya, Claire." jelas Ann yang matanya masih sembab. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah melihat sahabatku.

"Oke. Sampai besok ya, Ann."

Aku pergi keluar kamar Ann.

"Ah!"

Aku dan Gray tanpa sadar bertemu. Gray, kakak Ann, memang sejak awal sudah tahu pasti aku akan disuruh datang oleh Ann untuk menemani saat dia menangis.

"Bagaimana, Claire?" tanya Gray datar.

"Sekarang dia sudah tenang." jelasku. "Aku harus pergi. Bye bye, Gray."

Kutinggalkan Gray. Dan aku segera kembali ke pertanianku.

**--- Saat lautan kau sebrangi ---**

**--- Janganlah ragu bersauh ---**

**--- Ku percaya hati kecilku ---**

**--- Kau takkan berpaling ---**

--- Ann's POV ---

Aku menatap mukaku didepan cermin. Kucoba menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir pelan dari mataku. Sudah Ann, jangan nangis lagi! Kau harus tegar. Kau harus bisa mengerti keadaan Cliff. Dia tak ingin merepotkan ayah dan aku lagi. Dia melakukannya demi aku. Dia juga sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi denganku suatu saat.

Kutatap jam dinding di kamarku. Aku sedang tak berselera makan. Langsung saja kuganti bajuku ke piyamaku dan tidur.

**--- Walau keujung dunia, pasti akan kunanti ---**

**--- Meski ke tujuh samudra, pasti ku kan menunggu ---**

**--- Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku ---**

--- Next Morning ---

--- still Ann's POV ---

Aku terbangun. Baru jam 5 lebih. Aku segera masuk kamar mandi sebelum berebutan dengan ayah dan kakakku yang sama-sama keras kepala soal rebutan kamar mandi. Terkadang aku tertawa sendiri melihar ayahku dan kakakku berantem hanya gara-gara giliran mandi yang selalu ingin duluan. Aku juga pernah ingat saat Gray dan aku berantem mandi duluan karena kudengar Gray bakalan kencan dengan Claire hari itu. Aku beralasan sama, karena ingin jalan-jalan dengan Cliff ke Mother's Hill.

Seusai mandi, kuintip kamar kakak dan ayahku. Hem, mereka berdua masih tidur... Tak ada salahnya membuatkan sarapan kan?

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kubuat sarapan untuk aku, kakakku dan ayahku. Kugoreng telur mata sapi masing-masing dua untuk satu porsi, tak lupa daging asap dan jus jeruk segar dari kulkas. Kutata semua di meja makan.

"Huahm, pagi..." sahut ayahku menuju dapur. Kakakku, Gray juga mengikuti di belakang ayahku dengan kilauan mata masih 5 watt.

"Wah, kau membuat sarapan untuk kita, Ann? Waah! Tumben!" ayahku berkata dengan gembira saat melihat meja makan sudah tertata lengkap olehku.

"Wah, tumben nih..." Gray tersenyum pendek. Dia dan ayahku langsung duduk di meja makan.

"Hei, cuci muka kalian dulu dong! Masih pada belekan tuh..." ledekku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ann..." ayahku memelas, sama dengan kakakku. Ah dasar.

"Cuci muka kalian dulu deh..." saranku.

Ayahku dan kakakku melakukan apa yang kusarankan. Setelah itu, kami makan bertiga.

--- Daytime at Inn ---

"Ayah, Harris pesan 3 lunchbox!" aku memberikan pesanan ke ayah. "Ada yang pesan cheesecake juga selusin!!"

Entah kenapa, hari ini sibuk sekali. Ramai pula. Banyak turis yang berdatangan dari berbagai kota lain. Yah, ini pasti berkat Karen dan kawan-kawan, yang membuat Mineral Town bisa didatangi banyak pengunjung di Mineral Town sih.

Claire dan Popuri juga ikut mampir, dan memutuskan untuk makan siang disini.

"Ann, sibuk ya?" tanya Popuri.

"Kayaknya repot amat... Mau kita bantuin?"

"Iya, entah kenapa bisa seramai ini... Eh, kalian enggak usah bantu kok, enggak apa-apa!" jawabku buru-buru. "Ah, masih ada banyak pesanan. Aku harus segera pergi. Kita makan sama-sama kalau aku udah enggak sibuk ya!" aku segera berlari lagi menuju pelanggan yang meminta pesanan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Gray pulang. Aku menyuruhnya mengganti giliran. Sekarang giliran Gray melayani para pelanggan. Meski malas, akhirnya Gray mau tak mau menerimanya.

"Cih, padahal aku enggak suka ngelayanin pelanggan bawel..." keluh Gray. "Mau pesan apa?"

Seorang pelanggan berambut pirang dan bermata merah menyebut pesanannya. "Aku mau pesan... Pancake kodok, Kue tart kelelawar, dan Semur trout hidup..."

"Aku mau kue! Kue, kue kueee!!!" jawab seorang anak cewek berambut pink dengan bunga-bunga di kepalanya.

Gray terpaksa buru-buru melayani para pelanggan, sedangkan aku langsung duduk diantara kedua sahabatku, Popuri dan Claire.

"Waduh, Ann, kayaknya kamu capek banget..." sahut Claire sambil memijati pundakku.

"Iya nih... Entah siapa yang membuat Inn seramai ini... Tapi enggak apa-apa sih, kan yang beruntung kita juga..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Coba kalau ada Cliff ya, pasti dia bakal..." perkataan Popuri terputus saat Claire menyumpal mulutnya dengan lap.

Aku terdiam dan menunduk.

"Sssh! Popuri! Nanti dia nangis lagi..." bisik Claire terdengar olehku.

"Enggak sengaja.... Sekarang gimana nih...?" bisik Popuri.

Aku mendongakkan lagi kepalaku sambil tersenyum ceria. "Tak apa-apa kok! Ahaha, Cliff wajar pergi, kok... Tapi enggak apa-apa. Aku harus semangat!"

"Hei! Pelayan! Aku pesan semur jengkol! Bukan semur trout hidup!!!" omel seorang turis berambut pirang.

"Tunggu sebentar! Akan kuganti!" aku segera bangkit sambil menghampiri pelanggan yang marah-marah itu. "Oi, Gray, kamu salah ngasih pesanan nih! Mana semur jengkol!"

"Tunggu sebentaar!" keluh Gray. "Cih, pelanggan kok sok-sok amat sih..."

"Hei, ingat. 'Pelanggan adalah raja'. Jangan lupa itu lho!" pesanku sambil tertawa.

"Hoi! Pelayan! Aku enggak mau ikan Marlin bakar! Aku maunya ikan Yamame goreng!" teriak seorang pelanggan.

"Ya enggak apa-apa kan?! Sama-sama ikan enggak usah protes dong!" balas Gray naik darah.

"Bukan gitu, tapi nama gue juga Marlin, monyet." jawab si pelanggan.

Aku dan Gray sweatdropped.

"Cepat, mana ikan Yamame gorengkuuu!!!!" teriak si pelanggan yang namanya Marlin itu.

"Kurang ajaaaa----" perkataan Gray yang sudah naik tensi ini kuhentikan.

"Sudah, Gray, sabar aja. Kita berikan yang pelanggan mau, oke?" pintaku sambil mengambil piring ikan Marlin goreng itu.

"Hmph... Ya udah..."

**--- Pandanglah bintang berpijar ---**

**--- Kau tak pernah tersembunyi ---**

**--- Dimana engkau berada ---**

**--- Disana cintaku ---**

--- Evening ---

Sudah jam 8 malam. Para pelanggan yang berdatangan mulai pulang. Akhirnya aku, Gray dan ayahku bisa beristirahat dari keliaran para pengunjung yang datang. Sekarang, pelanggan yang datang cuma Rick, Claire, Jack, sepupunya Claire, Mayor, walikota Mineral Town ini, dan Saibara, kakekku.

"Gila... Capek banget..." Gray meneguk air putih yang baru saja kuambilkan.

"Iya, sama..." aku tersenyum sambil melap dahiku yang sudah keringatan.

"Yaah, entah kenapa bisa datang sebanyak itu, tapi yang penting kita senang kan?" ayahku menjawab gembira.

Aku dan Gray mengangguk.

"Oh ya, ayah, boleh aku istirahat? Tapi di lantai 2, bagian cewek. Enggak apa-apa kan?" pintaku.

"Eh? Boleh aja sih..." jawab ayahku.

Aku langsung tersenyum. "Makasih ayah!"

Aku naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar bagian cowok. Disitu sudah kosong. Biasanya Gray dan Cliff selalu main sama-sama disini, tapi sekarang dia sudah tak ada. Dia sudah pergi.

Ah! Tak usah dikhawatirkan. Aku tahu Cliff bertujuan baik untuk pergi. Dia memang cowok yang baik, tapi terkadang sifatnya yang selalu ragu-ragu dan mindernya yang selalu membuatku gemas untuk mendekatinya dan menemaninya sebagai 'teman'. Namun perlahan-lahan, aku mulai merasa berbeda sejak Cliff selalu meminta untuk membantu sekali-kali di Inn. Bahkan dia mau membantuku mengurus pelanggan yang berisik. Claire dan Popuri juga pernah meledek kami berdua suami-istri yang kompak. Mukaku sempat bersemu dan kujawab, "Kami hanya sahabat kok!" tapi Cliff tak berkata apa-apa saat aku berkata begitu. Saat aku sadar, aku tahu aku sudah membohongi diriku sendiri. Ingin sekali aku meminta maaf padanya karena sudah menyakiti hatinya.

Tapi Cliff sekarang sudah pergi. Tak apa-apa. Aku takkan menangis lagi. Cliff pasti akan menepati janjinya untuk kembali lagi padaku.

Aku menatap ke arah jendela Inn. Malam ini cerah sekali. Tak ada awan menghalangi. Bintang-bintang bersinar, bagaikan permata di malam hari. Kilauannya yang berbeda-beda mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Cliff... Kau akan menepati janjimu kan? Aku percaya, kau pasti kembali...

Seulas senyuman menghiasi mukaku. Entah kenapa, meski Cliff tak ada, aku tetap bisa merasakan dia berada di sekitarku. Dia pasti akan kembali. Aku tahu dia pasti akan kembali.

**--- Walau ke ujung dunia ---**

**--- Pasti akan kunanti ---**

**--- Meski ketujuh samudra ---**

**--- Pasti ku kan menunggu ---**

**--- Pasti ku kan menunggu ---**

**--- Pasti ku kan menunggu ---**

Sudah hampir sebulan Cliff pergi meninggalkan Mineral Town. Inn tetap ramai, seperti biasa. Sekarang Claire, sahabatku, mulai jadian dengan kakakku, Gray. Kadang aku meledek kakakku dengan menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatku hingga mukanya memerah semerah tomat. Kadang aku merasa iri dengan kedekatan Claire dan Gray, dan kadang sifat brother complexku keluar saat melihat Gray bersama Claire.

"Ann... Oi, Ann!"

"Hah?"

"Kok ngelamun, Ann?" tanya Claire. Sekarang dia sedang mampir ke Inn, seperti biasa, makan siang disini. Dia berhenti memakan makan siangnya karena memanggilku yang sedang melamun. "Kalau kebanyakan melamun, nanti kerasukan setan lho!" ledeknya.

"Ih, Claire bisa aja... Ha ha ha..." jawabku sambil tertawa.

Claire tersenyum saja.

KREK.

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Pasti pelanggan.

"Ah, udah ya, Claire! Ada pelanggan nih." aku mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari _overall-_ku. Saat aku menatap sang pelanggan, ya ampun... Pandanganku kaku.

"Hai... Ann..." sapa sang pelanggan. "Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke sini... Aku kangen banget sama kamu, dan semua orang-orang di Mineral Town ini..."

Mulutku bergetar. Kujatuhkan buku memo kecilku.

"... Tapi cuma ada satu orang yang paling kurindukan saat tinggal di pulau sebelah. Kau, Ann..." muka sang pelanggan memerah. "Aku kangen banget sama kamu..."

Badanku mulai bergetar. Refleks, aku langsung memeluk sang pelanggan.

"Terima kasih... Kau tepati janjimu..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang... Kalau aku akan menepati janji, ya kan, Ann?"

"Iya..."

**--- Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku ---**

**--- Karena ku yakin, kau hanya untukku ---**

**--- Hanya untukku ---**

---+---

Selesaiiii~~~

Waah, AnnXCliff!! XD Lagunya dari Chrisye - Untukku.

Akhirnya kutepati janjiku... Oke, RnR yaa~ Kalau mau nge-flame jangan banyak-banyak, soalnya anisha enggak tau nomor pemadam kebakaran... -bawel- Ya udah... Review ditunguu~~~


	12. Domino, Siapa yang Pantas

Domino - Siapa Yang Pantas... JillXJackXClaire~

DSCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OF ANY HARVEST MOON AND ITS CHARACTERS AND ALL OF THIS INDONESIAN SONG ON MY FANFICTION. I ALREADY PUT THEIR OWNERS FOR EACH SONG FROM THIS FANFIC. SO I ONLY OWN OF THIS FANFIC.

--- ---

**--- Aku terperangkap di antara dua hati ---**

**--- Yang mencintaiku mencintaiku ---**

**--- Ku bingung tak menentu ---**

**--- Siapa yang benar-benar ---**

**--- Mencintaiku mencintaiku ---**

Di hari Minggu yang tenang, di kota Mineral musim panas... Seorang petani berpengalaman di kota Mineral, Jack, baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sebelum...

"JAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"

Jack jatuh dari tempat tidur saking kaget ngedenger suara kencang nian itu. Dia masih kaget parno ngedenger suara gadis tetangganya. Tetangga dari kota sebelah sih.

"MET PAGIIIIIIII~!!!!" sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat diikat ekor kuda menyeruak dari pintu rumah Jack. "Baru bangun yaaa~~?"

"... Iya, Jill..." jawab Jack sambil memakai topinya. "Ada apa sepagi ini...?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Jill itu langsung semangat. "Hari ini kan hari Minggu, kita ke restorannya Kai yuk! Kai katanya ngasih diskon khusus ke aku kalau aku mau makan di tokonya hari ini meski hari ini dia libur!"

"Tapi, aku..." sahut Jack. "Aku harus ngurus pertanian..."

"Tenang aja! Aku udah ngurusin pertanianmu kok!" jawab Jill santai. "Coba aja liat, kalau enggak percaya."

Jack yang masih ngantuk itu mencoba membuktikan perkataan Jill. Saat Jack keluar dari rumahnya diikuti Jill, muncul seorang gadis pirang di depan rumahnya.

"Se... Selamat pagi, Jack!" sahut gadis pirang itu pelan. "A... Aku pingin ngajak kamu jalan-jalan hari ini... Mau enggak?"

Jack udah kebingungan ngurus kedua gadis yang memperebutkannya. Jill yang ceria, dan Claire yang lembut.

"Heh, Claire, Jack itu maunya jalan-jalan sama aku, tau," balas Jill dari belakang.

"Kamu lagi! Jill! Udah aku bilangin jangan gangguin Jack pagi-pagi dong! Ayolah Jack, kita pergi berdua ya??" pinta Claire.

"Walah, Claire, ide bagus tuh!" sahut Jack. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga?"

"!!!" Jill kaget.

"Aa... Apa?" tanya Claire kaget juga. "Ta, tapi, aku tidak memaksa Jack untuk pergi kok... Aku juga harus memanggang roti untuk hari Senin besok... Jadi sudah ya..." Claire pura-pura berjalan pergi, berharap Jack akan menghentikannya.

"Jangan!" Jack menarik tangan Claire yang mau pergi. "Kita pergi bertiga aja ya?"

"Tapi..." perkataan Claire terputus karena Jill.

"Iya! Claire benar! Kan aku udah duluan yang udah ngajak Jack jalan-jalan ama aku kan? Jadi Claire pulang aja ke toko rotimu sana, dan jangan ganggu aku sama Jack!" jawab Jill antusias.

Jack mendelik.

Claire pura-pura nangis. "Oh... Maaf kalau aku sudah mengganggu acara kalian... Aku memang cewek penganggu..."

Jack kaget. "Walah! Jangan nangis Claire! Oke, setelah aku siap-siap, kita ke restoran Kai bertiga, oke?"

Claire yang memakai air mata buayanya langsung nurut. "Oke, Jack!"

"Cih, dasar cewek jago akting..." pikir Jill jengkel. Sementara Claire menatap Jill sambil mencibir.

**--- Mereka berlomba ---**

**--- Saling mencuri mendapatkan hatiku ---**

"Oke, karena restorannya Kai di hari biasa buka jam 10, jadi lebih baik, kalian minum teh aja sekali menungguku mandi." Jawab Jack sambil menuangkan teh pada dua cewek didepannya.

"Makasih, Jack!" jawab Jill.

"Makasih ya, Jack..." jawab Claire.

Saat Jack pergi mandi, Jill dan Claire saling melotot kesal.

_Cih, cewek petani berisik ini selalu aja ngeganggu usahaku ngedeketin Jack! Kenapa sih dia enggak sempat-sempat juga kulempar ke laut saking berisiknya dia?!_ pikir Claire.

_Huh, kenapa si cewek tukang roti ini datang sih! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa nembak Jack. Kalau aja ada lubang, kusumpal mulutnya pake sikat sapi terus kujebloskan dia dalam-dalam! Huh! _pikir Jill.

"Kalian mau nonton teve?" tanya Jack.

"Boleh!" jawab Claire dan Jill serempak.

"Eh, ngapain kamu ikut-ikutan? Mana ngomongnya sama lagi!" bantah Jill.

"Kamu sendiri juga sama! Sok-sok bilang mau nonton teve padahal di hati pasti mau nantang aku berantem!" jawab Claire gencar.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau berantem?!"

"Siapa takut!"

Claire dan Jill saling menjambak rambut. Mereka berantem.

"Dasar cewek sok!"

"Dasar cewek ganjen!"

"Dasar cewek murahan!"

"Dasar cewek playgirl!"

"Dasar cewek jaim!"

"Dasar cewek centil!"

"Dasar..."

"Hei! Kalian berdua!!!!!!" teriak Jack. Dia baru saja mandi dan sudah lengkap menggunakan _overall_-nya.

Claire dan Jill berenti berantem.

"Udah jam 10 kurang nih. Kita pergi yuk." ajak Jack polos sambil membukakan pintu.

"Tunggu bentar, Jack, aku ngerapiin rambutku dulu..." Claire mengambil sisir dari sakunya dan dirapikannya rambut pirang panjangnya. Sedangkan Jill mengurai rambutnya, merapikannya lalu mengikatnya lagi. "Oke. Aku siap."

**--- Siapa yang pantas yang bisa ku andalkan ---**

**--- Bukan rayuan bukan pujian ---**

**--- Yang aku butuhkan cinta apa adanya ---**

**--- Aku pilih dia ---**

--- Kai's Seaside Lodge ---

"Hei, Jill! Kau datang juga!!" Kai menyambut Jill dkk dengan akrab. "Lho, kok kamu bawa cowok sih? Jahaat...."

"Tapi Kai enggak ngelarang aku bawa cowok kan?" tanya Jill tersenyum iseng.

"Oh iya ya..." Kai inget sambil ngegaruk-garuk bagian belakang bandananya. "Ya udah. Jack, Jill, Claire, silahkan ambil tempat duduk."

Saat Jack memilih tempat duduk berdua, Jill dan Claire memilih tempat yang sama.

"Loh? Heh, tukang roti, ngapain kamu mau deket-deket ama Jack?!" bentak Jill.

"Kamu sendiri duduk aja ama Kai sana! Aku maunya duduk di sebelah Jack!!"

"Eee... Kalian..." Jack mencoba melerai, tapi tak dipedulikan mereka berdua.

"Kamu nantang berantem lagi, heh, tukang roti jelek?!" tantang Jill.

"Boleh aja, dasar petani murahan!" umpat Claire.

Mereka mulai berantem lagi.

"Hey, guys, ada apaan nih???" tanya Kai sambil muncul. "Woi, kalau kalian saling enggak mau ngalah, aku duduk aja di sebelah Jill, dan Claire duduk berduaan ama Jack! Kan didepan Jill tetap Jack, adil kan?"

"... Eng... Ide bagus tuh!" jawab Jack.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Jill.

"Aku juga!" jawab Claire.

Maka, Kai ikutan duduk berempat dengan Jack, Claire dan Jill. Jill duduk berdua dengan Kai, Jill berhadapan dengan Jack, dan Claire duduk berduaan dengan Jack dan berhadapan dengan Kai. Kira-kira beginilah susunan duduknya:

--------------------- --------------------------

| Jack |,|,|,|,|,|,| Jill |

| Claire |'|'|'|'|'|'| Kai |

--------------------- --------------------------

"Nah, dengan begini, kalian bisa puas berduaan ama cowok keren kayak kita gitu~" jawab Kai sok keren didepan Jill.

"Iya, iya," jawab Jill nyuekin pedekate Kai. _Asyik, aku didepan Jack!_

"Nah, soal masakan, aku sudah masak sebelum kalian berantem tadi. Yuk makan~" Kai membawakan piring-piring makanan.

"Asik, aku lapar nih~" Claire menyahut semangat. "Kayaknya enak ya, Jack~?"

"Iya ya, Claire..." jawab Jack.

"Enggak usah sok imut didepan Jack deh." sahut Jill sinis. "Aku tau kamu cuma sok akrab doang."

"Apaan sih!!" Claire membanting meja makan, membuat champagne yang lagi diminum Kai setengah luber. "Dari dulu kamu selalu aja ngeganggu aku! Kenapa sih?!"

"Kamu yang selalu buat aku nantang kamu berantem!" bentak Jill.

"Oh, nantang ya?!" jawab Claire sengit.

"Boleh!"

Mereka berdua mulai berdebat.

Kai tetep asyik ngelamunin sesuatu.

Jack kewalahan.

"He, hei, bisa kalian..."

"Jangan ikut campur, Jack!" balas Jill.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan Jack!!" balas Claire.

"Kamu ngapain sok-sok ngomong ke Jack hah?"

"Enggak boleh? Dasar cewek sok!"

"Dasar cewek berisik!"

"Dasar cewek centil!"

Mereka tetap sibuk beradu mulut.

**--- Tuhan tolong aku ---**

**--- Siapa yang benar-benar ---**

**--- Aku cintai hidup dan mati ---**

**.**

**--- Beri petunjuk-Mu ---**

**--- Biar aku tak kan salah ---**

**--- Pilih yang tepat tepat akurat ---**

Jack kebingungan. _Mereka berdua itu memang suka aku sampai-sampai kayak gini kan? Waduh, berarti semuanya gara-gara aku nih... Ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana biar mereka diem ya?_

"Susah ya, diperebutin cewek." ucap Kai sambil berbisik. "Khususnya si cewek _brunette_ itu..."

"Hah? Maksudnya Jill?"

"Ehehe..." Kai tertawa kecil sambil melirik Jill.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mengerti maksud Kai.

**--- Mereka berlomba ---**

**--- Saling mencuri mendapatkan hatiku ---**

"Apaan sih?! Masih mau aja kamu ngoceh enggak bener! Jack itu buat aku tau!" bentak Jill.

"Enggak! Jill salah! Aku yang suka sama Jack sejak dulu!" teriak Claire. "Sejak pertama kali dia datang ke sini dan datang ke toko rotiku, dia selalu membuat aku bahagia! Aku yang lebih dulu suka sama dia!"

**--- Siapa yang pantas yang bisa ku andalkan ---**

**--- Bukan rayuan bukan pujian ---**

**--- Yang aku butuhkan cinta apa adanya ---**

**--- Aku pilih dia ---**

Jack berpikir dua kali. Bisa aja dia memutuskan untuk memilih Jill, tapi Claire yang sudah lama kusukai juga bakalan sedih. Kalau aku milih Claire, Jill yang sudah sering membantuku dan sesama pertani sepertiku, pasti akan menjauhiku.

"Jack!!" Jill menarik tangan Jack. "Kumohon Jack, jadi pacarku aja! Aku tau kamu cowok paling terhebat se-kota Mineral! Paling keren! Paling bla, bla, bla..."

"Seenaknya aja kamu, Jill!" teriak Claire. "Jack itu untukku!"

"Wah, wah..." Kai Cuma berbisik kecil.

Jack mulai kesal mendengar perkataan Jill yang sok. Dia tak suka dilebih-lebihkan. Dia tak suka dipuji-puji berkali-kali.

**--- Siapa yang pantas yang bisa ku andalkan ---**

**--- Bukan rayuan bukan pujian ---**

**--- Yang aku butuhkan cinta apa adanya ---**

**--- Aku pilih dia ---**

"KALIAN BERDUA! DIAM!" teriak Jack lantang, membuat Claire dan Jill yang udah mulai saling jambak rambut terdiam.

Kai menyodorkan dua gelas teh dingin. "Abis berantem pasti capek kan?"

"Makasih, Kai..." Claire mengambil dengan cuek.

"Ma, makasih Kai..." Jill mengambil gelas teh perlahan.

Kai tersenyum. "Nah, ayo diminum, gadis-gadis."

Jill dan Claire meminum teh dingin.

"Huwah, segar sekali..." puji Claire. "Teh darimana ini, Kai? Boleh aku beli untuk toko rotiku?"

"Wah, boleh kok Claire!" Kai tertawa. "Siapa yang ngelarang temen?"

"Kai bisa aja..."

Jack memperhatikan Jill. Terlihat kilatan mata Jill serius pada Kai. Jack tersenyum. Claire hanya bicara biasa aja ama Kai, dan enggak berarti apa-apa, malah membuat tatapan Jill sengit ke arah Kai dan Claire. _Sepertinya aku bisa memilih..._ Dia sudah memilih keputusan.

**--- Aku pilih.. ---**

**--- Aku pilih.. ---**

**--- Aku pilih dia ---**

"Hei, Jill, Claire." panggil Jack. "Aku sudah memilih keputusan. Siapa yang jadian denganku. Bahkan sampai menikah juga."

"Hah?! Siapa, Jack?!!!" teriak Jill semangat. "Pasti aku kan? Aku, kan?!"

"Enggak! Yang dipilih Jack itu pasti aku, tau!!" jawab Claire.

"Enggak, aku!"

"Hei, kalau kalian berantem lagi, aku enggak bakalan milih siapa yang jadian ama aku dari salah satu dari kalian lho." Sindir Jack, membuat mereka berdua diam lagi.

"Bagus."

Jill dan Claire menunggu keputusan Jack. Kai tetap asyik meminum ochanya.

"Aku memilih kamu,..." Jack menunjuk di salah satu mereka berdua.

"Karena kamu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkahmu..."

".... Aku memilihmu..."

Jill dan Claire makin deg-degan.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak dulu..."

Jill dan Claire tambah kena serangan jantung, lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan dua-duanya meninggal.... BOHONG KOK.

"... Jadi, aku memilihmu..."

_Ayo, pilih aku, Jack!! _pikir Jill.

_Siapapun boleh, aku rela asalkan Jack bahagia..._ pikir Claire.

"Aku memilihmu... Claire."

Jill dan Claire terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Claire." Jack menghampiri Claire sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau bekerja di toko rotimu. Kau sangat telaten dan tekun, dan sifatmu yang rendah hati sudah lama selalu lekat dalam hatiku."

Muka Claire bersemu.

"Aku suka sama kamu, Claire." Jack tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia menggendong Claire. "Nah, mau ke mana sekarang?"

"... Bagaimana kalau ke toko rotiku?"

"Ide bagus. Kita minum teh dan makan sama-sama."

Jack dan Claire pergi, meninggalkan Jill dan Kai berdua.

Jill masih menunduk. Tak mau bicara apa-apa.

Kai mengacak rambut Jill sampai berantakan.

"He... Hei! Kamu mau apaa..."

"Masa cewek semangat kayak kamu sedih kayak gini," ledek Kai. "Kayak bukan Jill yang kukenal."

"Hah... Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... Kamu tuh, cewek yang selalu semangat, enerjik dan selalu membuatku semangat kalau aku kerja..." Kai berkata pelan-pelan. "Masa gini aja bikin semangatmu luntur? Jangan lupain aku dong, cowok paling populer disini~"

"Ah, dasar Kai..." Jill tertawa.

"Ya sudah." Kai menarik tangan Jill, mendekati dirinya. "Setidaknya begini membuatmu senang, kan?"

Jill kaget. Kai memeluknya.

"I... Iya sih..."

_+_

Selesai~

Lagunya dari Domino - Siapa yang Pantas.

JillXJackXClaire, JackXClaire, dan ada dikit JillXKai.

Claire tukang roti? Oh, itu anisha dapat dari HM entah yang mana (yang online kayaknya) kalau Claire megang toko roti di Mineral Town. Tempatnya di sebelah town cottage. Oh ya, RnR!


	13. PASTO, Jujur Aku Tak Sanggup

Anisha Asakura is back! -PLOP- Ini chapter kebalikan dari chapter 8. Disini, Gray bukannya tenang bisa menikah dengan Mary, tapi keburu cinta Claire lebih dari Mary. Oke, lagu disini, Pasto - Jujur Aku Tak Sanggup!

--

**| Oh ini kisah sedihku |  
| ku meninggalkan dia |  
| betapa bodohnya aku |**

---- Gray's POV ----

Aku sedang menunggu di depan gereja, menanti kekasihku yang baru, Mary. Ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Tuxedo lengkap hitam dengan topi dan dasi hitam lengkap kukenakan. Hari inilah juga hari aku meninggalkan Claire. Rasanya pahit. Rasanya sakit harus melupakan gadis pirangku yang selalu menambatkan senyum manisnya menyapaku. Sekaku apapun yang kuperlakukan padanya, selalu saja dia meperlakukanku dengan sabar, sambil tetap menganggap aku ini pacarnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Sing langeng, Gray!!" terdengar suara Jeff dari belakang.

"Semoga sukses menempuh hidup baru!" bisik Rick di ujung kursi gereja.

Aku menoleh kebelakang.

Claire masih tenang-tenang saja, karena tak melihat mukaku. Maafkan aku Claire.

**| Dan kini |  
****aku**** menyesal |  
| melepas keindahan|  
| dan itu kamu |**

"Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akuah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." ucapku dengan fasih menyebut sumpah pernikahan.

Aku terdiam. Menunggu sumpah keluar dari mulut Mary.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." ucap Mary sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas yang dipegangku.

Setelah gelas itu penuh, kuminum sampai habis, lalu kuletakkan gelas kosong itu ke mimbar Carter.

"Apa kalian bersumpah akan selalu bersama-sama, hingga kematian memisahkan diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Carter sambil membaca alkitab.

"Kami bersumpah."

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu," ucap Carter.

Aku mendekati Mary. Perlahan-lahan bibir kami menyatu. Sebuah ciuman.

DRAAKK!

Aku mendengar pintu gereja berderak kencang. Sudah saatnya keluar sambil mendapat banyak selamat dari orang-orang.

"Selamat, selamat!" ucap Mayor sambil tertawa bahagia. Kedua pengantin berjalan berdua disambut banyak orang.

"Tunggu!" sahut Mary. "Mana Claire?"

Aku dan para semua penduduk Mineral Town yang diundang terdiam.

"Iya ya, Claire mana ya?" tanya Ann.

"Claire? Perasaan ada disini deh..." sahut Jack.

"Eh, padahal tadi dia duduk di sebelahku..." ucap Cliff bingung.

"Eh, mana dia?" tanya Rick.

"Kak Claire mana?" tanya May dan Stu sambil celingak-celingukan.

"Claire!!!" Mary segera berlari masih dengan pakaian pengantinnya. Dia lalu berlari-lari mencari sahabatnya. "Claireee! Kau dimana!"

Aku langsung berlari sendiri. Mencari-cari dimana Claire.

**| Tuhan tolonglah ****aku |****  
| kembalikan dia |  
| ke dalam pelukku |  
| karena ku tak bisa |  
| mengganti dirinya |  
| ku akui jujur |  
****aku**** tak sanggup |  
| sungguh |  
****aku**** tak bisa |**

_Claire... Dimana kamu?_ pikirku. _Kau pasti merasa sakit sekali... Sama seperti diriku... Aku terpaksa menikahi Mary untuk menggantikanmu... Tapi jujur, aku tetap tak mau melupakanmu... Aku selalu memikirkanmu... Benar... Aku..._

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku mencari-cari di sekitar kota, namun gadis itu tak terlihat juga.

"Gray!!" Mary memanggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ngos-ngosan.

"Claire enggak ketemu... Apa kira-kira kamu tau dimana tempat Claire biasa main?" tanya Mary.

Tempat... Claire biasa... Main?

Ah!

"Mary!" kutarik tangan Mary. "Aku tahu dimana Claire!"

"Apa?! Kemana?!!" Mary kaget dan meminta semua penduduk Mineral Town mengikutinya.

Kami lalu pergi menuju pantai.

Saat kami menuju pantai, terlihat badan seorang gadis pirang, mulai hanyut terbawa ombak menuju laut.

"ITU CLAIRE!!!!" teriak Mary histeris, melihat sahabatnya mulai hanyut terbawa air laut. "GRAY! Tolong dia!!!"

Aku segera melepas topiku, dan berenang menarik Claire ke daratan.

Kubaringkan Claire ke pasir pantai yang masih kering.

Badan Claire dingin. Gaun putih miliknya basah semua. Dia tak bergerak, ataupun bernapas. Sama seperti saat aku menolongnya dulu.

_Oh, tidak... Jangan sampai Claire..._

"Claire! Sadarlah!" teriakku sambil memberi napas buatan.

Semua orang memandang kami dengan penuh ketakutan.

Kuambil napas, lalu kuhirupkan ke mulut Claire. Kuambil napas lagi, lalu kutiupkan ke mulut Claire. Kulakukan berulang-ulang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!..." perlahan Claire mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia menatapku.

"G... G..." suara Claire lirih, terdengar lemah sekali. Kumohon, Claire, bertahanlah.

Perlahan mata Claire menyipit, mulai menutup. Oh, tidak, Claire! Jangan!

**| Dan tlah ku jalani semua |  
| cinta selain kamu |  
| tapi tak ada yang sama |**

**| Beribu cara kutempuh |  
| tuk melupakan kamu |  
| tapi tak mampu |**

"Medis! Doctor! Elli! Cepat tolong dia!!" teriakku sambil tetap menekan dada Claire, bermaksud menghilangkan lagi air dari badannya. Claire, bertahanlah!

Doctor dan Elli yang terakhir datang segera mendekati Claire, dan menggotongnya.

"Ka, kalian... Para warga semua, silahkan kembali ke rumah kalian masing-masing." Mayor menyuruh semua warga untuk kembali.

--- Clinic ---

Doctor menghampiri kami, karena seluruh penduduk Mineral Town sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. "Claire sekarang sudah sadar. Kalian berdua dimintanya untuk berbicara dengannya."

Aku dan Mary memasuki tirai biru yang menghalangi kami antara Claire. Gaun putih yang dipakainya sudah diganti dengan pakaian pasien.

Dia terbaring sambil tersenyum manis. Senyumannya yang selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Tapi, kini senyuman itu membuatku ketakutan karena bahagia atas keselamatannya.

"Hai... Mary, Gray..." sapa Claire lemah. "Maaf, karena... Tadi aku pergi saat kalian mengucapkan... Sumpah kalian... Bahkan... Aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat... Selamat ya..."

"Claire, jangan banyak bicara dulu, kau masih lemas!" Mary menggenggam tangan Claire. "Kau harus banyak istirahat dulu, baru bicara!"

"Tak... Apa-apa..." jawab Claire. "Justru aku ingin bicara banyak untuk kalian..."

"Pelan-pelan saja, Claire." ucap Mary.

Claire mengangguk. "Baik... Sekarang, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua... Kalian pasti sudah lama... Memendam perasaan kalian masing-masing, kan? ...Karena aku sudah tahu semuanya..."

"Pelan-pelan, Claire! Jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Mary mulai histeris lagi.

Claire mengangguk lagi. "Dan aku ingin bilang selamat untukmu, Mary... Kau sudah menemukan pasangan hidupku. Dan Gray... Aku ingin minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini... Kau sudah mati-matian berpura-pura padaku kalau kau ini pacarku... Agar aku tak memaksakan diriku mengingat siapa Collins..."

"Claire! Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Kau harus istirahat!!" isak Mary sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya makin erat.

"Maaf..." Claire mengacuhkan perkataan Mary. "... Aku tak bisa terus berada di antara kalian... Aku tak mau kalian menderita, begitu juga aku... Aku tak sanggup terus bersama kalian... Jadi, selamat tinggal..." Claire menutup matanya.

"... Claire?" Mary mulai menangis lagi. Tangan sahabatnya diremas. "Claire...? Kamu kenapa?"

Claire tersenyum. Senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat... Senyum seorang gadis... Seakan...

"... Claire...?" baru kali ini aku berbicara pada Claire.

Claire tetap tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Kuraba pergelangan tangannya.

".... Claire?!!" Mary mulai menangis. "Kenapa kamu tak menjawab, Claire?! Claire!"

"Claire!!! Jawab kami!!" Aku berusaha membangunkan Claire sambil memegangi kedua bahunya. Gigiku gemeretakan, emosi naik. "Kau... Jangan bercanda, Claire! Bangun!"

"Gray, sudah! Jangan dipaksa terus! Claire... Dia sudah..." Mary terus menangis. "... Meninggal..."

"Tidak..."

**| Tuhan tolonglah ****aku |****  
| kembalikan dia |  
| ke dalam pelukku |  
| karena ku tak bisa |  
| mengganti dirinya |  
| ku akui jujur |  
****aku**** tak sanggup |  
| sungguh |  
****aku**** tak bisa |**

"TIDAK! Claire, kamu cuma tidur, kan?! Jangan ngawur, Mary! Claire pasti masih hidup!" teriakku sambil membangunkan Claire menjadi posisi badannya tegak. Rambutnya yang masih basah akan air laut mulai membasahi lengan baju tuxedoku.

Kepala Claire tetap lemas, bersandar ke bahuku. Matanya tetap terpejam.

"Claire!!!" teriakku, sambil tetap berusaha membangunkannya.

"Gray, sudahlah!" Mary menarik lenganku, berusaha menjauhkanku dari Claire.

"Tidak! Claire... Dia hanya tertidur... Kumohon, Claire, bangunlah..." pintaku setengah berteriak sambil membangunkan Claire. "Doctor, dia hanya tidur, kan? Doctor, jelaskan padaku!!"

Doctor, langsung kaget melihat Claire.

"Gray-san, sepertinya kalian berdua tolong duduk dulu di ruang tunggu lagi. Kami akan berusaha menyadarkannya..."

Kami terpaksa duduk lagi menunggu Claire.

**| Tuhan tolonglah ****aku |****  
| kembalikan dia |  
| ke dalam pelukku |  
| karena ku tak bisa |  
| mengganti dirinya |  
| ku akui jujur |  
****aku**** tak sanggup |  
| sungguh |  
****aku**** tak bisa |**

Kumohon, tuhan, tolong selamatkan Claire...

Beberapa jam kami menunggu, sambil tetap berdoa demi kesembuhan Claire.

Kumohon, Claire... Jangan pergi... Aku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku... Meninggalkanku dari dunia yang kejam ini... Dunia yang tak tentu arah ini...

"_Maaf, Gray...._" terdengar suara. Claire? "_Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu... Maafkan aku... Jagalah Mary baik-baik..."_

Aku terkesiap. Terdengar suara Claire dari dalam hatiku. Suaranya terdengar bahagia.

"_Tak apa-apa... Kini aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku... Teman-temanku yang ada di atas sana... Dan Collins..._" suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Terima kasih sudah menjaga Claire... Aku memang tak bermaksud melukainya, tapi aku sangat menyesal... Dan terima kasih...."_ terdengar suara seseorang yang mirip dengan suara diriku sendiri.

Air mataku menetes. Kututup mataku dengan ujung topiku, berharap tak ada seorangpun menyadari kesedihanku. Gadis malang itu memang sudah banyak merepotkanku, tapi terkadang, dia selalu membuat sikapku yang dulu kasar, menjadi bisa lebih baik.

"Mary, Gray, maaf..." sahut Doctor keluar dari tirai. "Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami..."

Air mata Mary menetes. "Tidaaaaaakkkkk!!!!!! Claireeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aku mendekati Claire. Perlahan kubelai rambutnya yang pirang. Wajah tirusnya mulai memucat. Matanya tetap terpejam, dengan cekungan hitam.

Tuhan... Kenapa kau tak mendengarku?

Kenapa akau tak mengijinkanku bersamanya?

Kenapa aku baru menyesali kepergiannya sekarang?

Lagi-lagi air mataku yang menjawab pertanyaanku semua.

**| Tuhan tolonglah ****aku |****  
| kembalikan dia |  
| ke dalam pelukku |  
| karena ku tak bisa |  
| mengganti dirinya |  
| ku akui jujur |  
****aku**** tak sanggup |  
| sungguh |  
****aku**** tak bisa |**

_+_

Se... Selesai... Hiks!!!

Kurang lebih, inilah yang anisha buat. Keburu nangis sebelum menulis, hehehe... Hik!

RnRR!!! (Read and Rise Review)


	14. Oppie Andaresta, Single Happy

--

Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun waktu terus berjalan di kota Mineral. Semua gadis-gadis kecuali Popuri sudah mendapatkan jodohnya masing-masing. Claire sudah menikah dengan Cliff. Ann juga sudah dengan Jack. Kai? Dia memilih Jill. Gray sudah lama memilih Mary dan sudah menikahinya. Karen, sahabat sejak kecil Rick, tentu saja memilih Rick. Elli juga, memilih Doctor sebagai teman penghabis sisa hidupnya.

"Poppu-chan!!!!"

"Popuriiiiiii!!!!!!"

"Aaaah! Semuanya, jangan ikuti aku!!!" keluh Popuri kesal, sambil menjauhi ibu-ibu dan gadis-gadis yang mengikutinya.

"Poppu-chan, jangan kabur dooong!!" pinta Shasa gemas mengejar Popuri di sekitar jalan Mineral. "Kamu harusnya bisa sedikit dewasa dong!"

"Popuri! Jangan lari!" teriak Manna. Dia membawa kotak peralatan untuk berhias.

"Apaan sih! Ibu-ibu kok ngomel ke aku sih! Semuanya juga kenapa ikutan?!" Popuri berusaha kabur dari ketiga ibu-ibu demen ngariung di Rose Square itu.

"Kenapa? Kamu itu sebenarnya cantik, Popu-chan! Seharusnya kamu bisa mengatur lebih baik, jadi kamu dandan lebih dewasa aja!" teriak Elli. "Sudah bertahun-tahun kau masih saja mau bertingkah seperti ini, bagaimana punya jodoh nanti?"

"Kau pasti bisa lebih menarik hati banyak cowok kalau kamu enggak kekanak-kanakan kayak gini, Popuri!" teriak Claire. "Kami bantu kau berdandan lebih dewasa!!"

"Masa bodoh!!"

Popuri berhenti berlari.

"**mereka bilang aku pemilih dan kesepian**

**terlalu keras menjalani hidup**

**beribu nasehat dan petuah yang diberikan**

**berharap hidupku bahagia..**."

Popuri berjalan perlahan-lahan, sambil terus tiba-tiba saja menyanyi.

"**aku baik baik saja,**

**menikmati hidup yang aku punya.**

**hidupku sangat sempurna,**

**Im single and very happy!**

**mengejar mimpi-mimpi indah,**

**bebas lakukan, yang aku suka,**

**berteman dengan siapa saja,**

**Im single and very happy~**"

Selagi asyik bernyanyi, Popuri menggandeng lengan Ann dan Claire, kedua sahabatnya.

"Tapi, Popuri, kau sudah..." perkataan Karen terputus karena nyanyian Popuri.

"**mereka bilang sudah saatnya karena usia**

**untuk mencari sang kekasih hati...**

**tapi kuyakin akan datang, pasangan jiwaku,**

**pada waktu dan cara yang indah**"

"Ah, kau mungkin belum tau, Poppu-chan, kau harus bisa mengerti kalau sudah saatnya kau punya kekasih..." keluh Carter.

"**aku baik baik saja,**

**menikmati hidup yang aku punya.**

**hidupku sangat sempurna,**

**Im single and very happy!**

**mengejar mimpi mimpi indah,**

**bebas lakukan yang aku suka,**

**berteman dengan siapa saja,**

**Im single and very happy**!"

"Popuri... Kau harus mengerti perkataan semua orang, Popuri... Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu..." Ann yang masih didekap Popuri menepuk punggung Popuri.

Popuri menggeleng. Dia lalu bernyanyi lagi.

"**waktu terus berjalan tak bisa kuhentikan**

**kuinginkan yang terbaik untuk hidupku**..."

"Popuri..." bisik Rick. "Sebenarnya semuanya membicarakan itu karena kamu sudah terlalu kekanakan untuk menjadi anak kecil lagi... Terimalah Popuri, kau sudah besar... Kau sudah harus bisa mencari pasangan hidupmu..."

Popuri menggeleng lagi.

"**aku baik baik saja,**

**menikmati hidup yang aku punya.**

**hidupku sangat sempurna,**

**Im single and very happy!**

**mengejar mimpi mimpi indah,**

**bebas lakukan yang aku suka,**

**berteman dengan siapa saja,**

**Im single and very happy!**"

"Popuri..." Claire merasa agak tidak enak hati.

"Poppu-chan... Apa kamu masih mau menjalani waktu tanpa siapapun?" tanya Anna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sesuai lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, aku masih ingin bebas! Aku ingin bisa pergi ke berbagai tempat dan berteman dengan siapa saja!" ucap Popuri santai sambil tersenyum riang. "Aku tak mau ada yang mengekangku. Aku ingin bisa bebas!"

"Kau yakin Popuri?" tanya Elli.

"Iya! Aku yakin sekali!" jawab Popuri mantap.

"Tapi... Bagaimana kamu mau kawin kalau semua cowok-cowok disini sudah menikah?" tanya Manna sweatdropped.

"Haiyaaa!" tiba-tiba muncul Won. "Kalian melupakan oé? Haiyaa!"

Popuri langsung menendang Won jauh-jauh. "ENAK SAJA!!! Lagipula, aku yakin, aku pasti bisa menemukan pria yang kusukai suatu saat."

GJES GJES GJES

Muncul helikopter dari langit didepan Popuri, membuat Claire serta para penduduk melongo melihat helikopter ungu norak itu.

"Permisi, apa anda nona Popuri?" tanya seseorang berjas hitam pada Popuri.

"I.. Iya,?" jawab Popuri bingung.

Orang berjas hitam itu balik lagi ke helikopter, dan segera membuka pintu heli.

(SFX: JENG JENG JENG JREEEEEENGGGGK!!!)

Muncul Gourmet dari helikopter itu. Dia digotong 8 orang berjas hitam untuk turun dari helikopter.

"Halo... Saya Gourmet.... Saya dengar anda masih belum menikah... Bagaimana kalau anda menikah pada saya...? Saya bisa membawa anda ke berbagai tempat kok... Mau kan?" tanya si Gourmet dengan leletnya ngomong.

"..." Popuri terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian muncul senyum mantap. "Yap! Mauuu!!!"

"Baiklah!" Gourmet membawa Popuri ke helikopternya. "Kita akan mengadakan pernikahan kita di Perancis, bulan madu di Hawaii, bulan madu kedua di Bali, bulan madu ketiga di Venezia!"

GJES GJES GJES...

Helikopter ungu norak itu akhirnya pergi. Membawa Popuri serta.

Claire dan penduduk lain sweatdropped lagi. "Cepat amat berubah pikiran..."

"Habisnya, pakai kata-kata 'membawa anda ke berbagai tempat'... Wajar aja Popuri setuju..." keluh Rick. "Apa boleh buat lah... Itulah Popuri..."

--

Selesai!!! Pendek yah... -dibom kentut sama Gourmet-

Lagu ini adalah lagu Oppie Andaresta - Single Happy (bener enggak, ngejanya??) lagu yang cocok buat Poppu-chan.

RnR ya! X3


	15. Nine Ball, Hingga Akhir Waktu

Jeng jeng jeng jeeengggg... Anisha Asakura! Datang dengan fic dengan lagu Nine Ball - Hingga Akhir Waktu! Oke, selamat membaca!

--

**Ku coba untuk melawan hati**

**Tapi hampa terasa di sini tanpamu**

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini**

**Tepiskan sepiku bersamamu**

Galen tersenyum sambil duduk di pohon sakura dekat rumahnya, sekaligus dekat dengan kuburan istrinya, Nina. Dia menikmati angin musim semi yang hangat, berhembus meniup jaket rajutan cokelat tua kesayangannya.

"Nina... Sudah 2 tahun kau pergi..." bisik Galen tersenyum lirih.

Ya, tahun yang lalu-lalu adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan untuk Galen. Bisa tinggal di lembah yang tenang, bersahabat dengan para penduduknya yang ramah, dan bisa berbahagia bersama-sama menikmati sisa hidup. Namun, Nina, istrinya, sudah lebih dulu menyusulnya karena penyakitnya yang sudah lama dideritanya.

"Nina..." bisiknya pelan.

Nina sudah lama menjadi istrinya. Setia sehidup semati. Saling bertautkan janji di saat mereka menyatukan cinta. Aah, kenangan lalu selalu membuat hati meringis... Nina... Andaikan kamu ada disini...

"Mr. Galen!"

"Huwaa!" Galen terkejut. "Oho, kau rupanya, Jack."

Jack, sang petani lembah ini, sekaligus sahabat Galen dan Nina. Dulu, sebelum Nina meninggal, Jack selalu berkunjung dan memberikan susu sapi favorit Nina dan memberi ikan tangkapannya sendiri untuk Galen. Dia menikah dengan Muffy, gadis pekerja _part-time_ di Blue Bar, tempat Galen biasa minum-minum.

Galen tersenyum saja saat mengetahui Jack akan menikah dengan Muffy saat itu, namun tak menerima saat penyakit Nina kambuh seusai pernikahan Jack. Nina langsung drop dan keadaannya parah.

Doctor Hardy yang menjadi dokter Nina tak mampu menolong Nina. Dia sudah mengerahkan sebisanya, namun Nina tak tertolong. Galen yang sedih, mendirikan rumah didekat makam Nina dan menyendiri selama setahun lalu.

**Tak `kan pernah ada yg lain disisi**

**Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu**

**Dan tak `kan mungkin ada yg lain disisi**

**Ku ingin kau disini tepiskan sepiku bersamamu...**

"_Pardon me_, Mr. Galen! Boleh aku membersihkan batu nisan Mrs. Nina?" tanya Jack, yang sudah memegang lap. Dia kelihatan semangat sekali.

"Silahkan saja," Galen mengangguk.

"_Roger!_" Jack tertawa ceria sambil menghampiri batu nisan Nina. Dengan giatnya, Jack menggosok-gosok batu yang besar sebagai batu nisan Nina. "Hem, hem hem... Di sini masih agak kotor..."

Galen duduk lagi di bawah pohon sakura.

Galen teringat lagi dengan Nina. Nina sangat menyukai musim semi di lembah ini. Banyak bunga Goddess Drop yang wangi, sewangi sabun. Udaranya juga hangat. Tak jarang Galen bisa melihat Nina berhenti mengikutinya hanya untuk membungkukkan badannya untuk menciumi bunga itu, dan karena terlalu sering membungkuk, Nina harus menggunakan tongkat untuk berjalan.

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti**

**Kuingin kau disini**

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini**

"Nina... Apa kau mendengarkanku? Aku sangat... Menginginkanmu kembali..." bisik Galen perlahan. Namun dia tersenyum pahit. Nina takkan mungkin menjawabnya. Tapi dia yakin sekali pasti belahan hatinya mampu mendengarkan perkataannya meski sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya.

**Tak `kan pernah ada yg lain disisi**

**Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu**

**Dan tak `kan mungkin ada yg lain disisi**

**Ku ingin kau disini tepiskan sepiku bersamamu...**

**Hingga akhir waktu...**

"_Sir?_" panggil Jack.

"Y-ya?" jawab Galen kikuk.

"Kadang kalau aku menggosok batu nisan Mrs. Nina, aku selalu merasakan kalau Mrs. Nina ada disini... Kadang aku juga merasakan ayah..." ucap Jack terbata-bata, sambil disertai senyuman. "Kira-kira apa artinya ya?"

**Hingga akhir waktu...**

Galen terdiam. Lalu dia menjawab, "Mungkin Nina dan ayahmu memang sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, tapi ada satu tempat dimana mereka selalu ada."

"Dimana?"

Galen menujuk ke arah dada Jack.

"Di hati. Orang-orang yang kita sayangi yang selalu kita kenang dan kita ingat dalam hati kita, pasti akan selalu hidup dan melihat kita..."

**Tak `kan pernah ada yg lain disisi**

**Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu**

**Dan tak `kan mungkin ada yg lain disisi**

**Ku ingin kau disini tepiskan sepiku bersamamu...**

"Waah!" Jack langsung ceria. "Kalau bergitu, aku ingin membersihkan batu nisan Mrs. Nina lebih semangat lagi!"

Jack berlari lagi mendekati batu nisan Nina dan membersihkannya dengan penuh semangat.

Galen tertawa kecil saja dengan perkataannya yang dikatakannya. Kata-kata yang diucapkan pada Jack harusnya adalah kata-kata untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun Galen masih tetap berharap agar Nina datang.

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini**

**Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi**

**Kuingin kau disini**

Beberapa jam sesudah Jack membersihkan batu nisan Nina, dia langsung pamit pulang.

"Mr. Galen, aku ijin pamit pulang, ya!" Jack menyimpan lapnya di ransel yang selalu digendongnya. "Oh ya, Mr. Galen?"

"Ya?"

"Setelah mendengar perkataanmu barusan, aku ingin sekali menggosokkan batu nisan untuk anda! Aku juga ingin bisa lebih giat bekerja di pertanian untuk ayah! Boleh kan??"

"Heng... Ee... Boleh saja sih..." jawab Galen singkat.

"Aku janji akan selalu menjadi sahabat anda seperti yang Mrs. Nina bilang," Jack tersenyum mantap. "Aku janji!"

"Ahaha..." Galen tertawa kecil.

**Hingga akhir waktu...**

**Hingga akhir waktu...**

**Hingga akhir waktu...**

Setelah Jack pergi, Galen masih duduk sendirian di kursi taman dekat kuburan Nina. Perlahan-lahan Galen berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk batu nisan Nina. "Nina... Meski kau jauh dariku, aku selalu ingin bersamamu... Aku selalu ingin kau berada disini... Aku selalu menyanyangimu..."

Tiba-tiba merekah sebatang dahan kecil di dekat batu nisan Nina. Bibit bunga Goddess Drop. Meski kecil dan belum berbunga, aroma khas sabun Goddess Drop tercium wangi.

"Nina... Kau datang untukku...?" Galen meneteskan air matanya.

TES

Air matanya menetes tepat pada bibit tanaman kecil itu. Angin semilir bertiup, membuat seakan-akan bibit bunga Goddess Drop mengangguk.

Galen langsung berjongkok pelan, menatapi bibit tanaman itu sambil menangis terharu. Galen yakin, pasti istri satu-satunya mendengarkannya.

Nina...

Aku selalu yakin...

Agar bisa selalu menyayangimu...

Aku yakin...

Kau mendengarkan permintaanku...

Kau tumbuhkan sekuntum Goddess Drop yang kausukai untuk menemaniku...

Terima kasih, Nina...

--

Basi!!! -di-torture Galen-

Mana terlalu singkat, gak nyambung, OOC, aduh, kacau nih fic! Buat ulang, buat ulang!!

-heboh sendiri-

Dan semua keharuan akan berakhir saat...

Jack: -metik bunga-

Galen: O_O

Jack: -melongo- kenapa, _Sir_?

POLP


	16. Saykoji, Online, JROCK

Yap! Anisha Asakura tampil lagi! -para pembaca nolah-noleh-

Saykoji dengan lagu Online~ Oke, silahkan membaca!

--

**Siang malam ku selalu menatap layar terpaku untuk online online  
online online**

Tidur telat bangun pagi pagi, nyalain komputer online lagi  
bukan mau ngetik kerjaan  
email tugas diserahkan  
tapi malah buka facebook  
padahal face masih ngantuk  
beler kaya orang mabuk  
pala naik turun ngangguk ngangguk  
sambil ngedownload empitri

Gray bangun sambil rajin melepas potongan-potongan timun yang ada di mukanya, sedangkan pacarnya juga pake masker penghilang jerawat yang mirip-mirip sama Gray. Sesempetnya ngebuka laptop 'curian' dari kamar adiknya, Gray tetep aja rajin ngecek facebook untuk meriksa wallnya yang hanya seiprit. Sama aja pacarnya, si Claire, baru aja bangun udah online pake hape, soalnya online di hape paling cepet tuh pagi-pagi. Pake blacberry paling mantep tuh, padahal penghasilannya juga cuma seiprit dan dengan sabar ditabungnya sampai cukup buat beli tu hape gede. Udah bosen, Claire pindah ke lappie 'curian' dari Jack.

"Huwaaa!!"

"Gyaaa!!!"

Gray sama Claire sama-sama teriak pas ngeliat tampang mereka masing-masing secara berlawanan melalui webcam yang tertoreh di atas lappie mereka.

**colok iPod USB kiri  
ngecekin postingan forum  
ape ade balesannye? Belum!**

Pandangan mereka berpindah lagi ke wall mereka masing-masing. Aduh aduh, ternyata belum ada balasannya...

**biar belum sikat gigi belum mandi tapi kalo belum online paling anti  
liat friendster, myspace, youtube, me and HIM, everybody you too**

"WOI! KAKAAAAK!"

Gray langsung jatoh dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya ngedenger teriakan adiknya.

"Kak! Lagi-lagi kakak nyolong modem Telkomsel Fl*shku lagi! Lappie kesayanganku juga! Cepetan mandi! Udah mata belo gitu... Pasti kemarin malam nyolong lalu begadang nge-chatting ama Claire yah?"

"Biarin..." Dengan malas Gray langsung bangun sambil matiin lappie kesayangan adiknya. Lalu, dia turun ke lantai satu untuk mandi sambil mata tetap konsen di layar henpon ngebuka fs, de el el yang demen dibuka orang pagi-pagi.

**siang malam ku selalu menatap layar terpaku untuk online online  
online online  
jari dan keyboard beradu  
pasang earphone denger lagu  
aku online online  
online online**

Gray langsung ngibrit lagi sesudah mandi. Bukannya ke kamarnya, malah ke kamar adik perempuan satu-satunya untuk... Yah, online lagi.

"Hey, say, kok lama sih??" tanya Claire gemas melalui YM.

"Ah, biasa, say, lagi mandi..." jawab Gray cuek sambil mengetik-ngetik entah apa yang ada di Google. "Kamu say??"

"Sama, say... Baru aja selesai mandi..."

"KAKAAAAAKKKK!" Ann udah angot lagi didepan kamarnya. "BALIKIN TELKOMSEL FL*SHKUUU! LAPPIENYA JUGAAA!!"

"Ups, udah dulu ya say," Gray langsung nutup lagi lappie adiknya. "Udah ah, mau ganti baju dulu..."

**Nah uda mandi siap berangkat,  
langsung cabut, takut terlambat  
tak lupa flashdisk gantung di leher,  
malah lupa sepatu jadi nyeker**

Beberapa menit seusai ganti baju, langsung aja Gray cabut dari kamarnya, tak lupa dengan si kecil flash disk yang menggatung-gantung di lehernya.

"WOI KAK! SEPATUNYA KETINGGALAAAAN!!" teriakan Ann terdengar saat Gray udah jalan sekitar beberapa langkah. Gray balik lagi sambil make sepatunya. Mantap deh, siap ke toko kakeknya.

**flashdisk isinya bokep ato lagu?  
kalo ada kerjaan pun gue ragu...  
kalo emang berani coba pada ngaku,  
cek isi foldernya satu satu**

Gray natap flash disk kecilnya sambil jalan-jalan. Sempet juga senyum-senyum kayak liat anak tukang petani ayam jungkir balik di rose square, tempat favoritnya Rick nge-break dance. Sempet juga senyum-senyum ngebayangin isi fdnya, entah karena ada sesuatu yang bikin dia senyum-senyum terus...

**Di kantor online pake proxy  
walau diblok server bisa dilolosi  
namanya udah ketagihan internet  
produktifitaspun kepepet**

Di toko Saibara, laptop kesayangan asli punya Gray baru ada disitu, sengaja ditaruh supaya bisa online meskipun lagi kerja. Apalagi lappie kesayangannya juga pake proxy supaya bisa lolos meski diblok karena liat yang 'lucu-lucu-yang-bisa-anda-bayangkan-sendiri'.

"Online boleh, tapi jangan keseringan!" omel Saibara. "Cepat kerja!"

"Oke, oke..." jawab Gray santai, maklum, untuk orang yang udah gandrung internet yang baru dikenalkan

**Jam kerja malah chatting YM  
ngobrol online sama ehehem  
atasan lewat langsung klik data pura pura kerja didepan mata**

Gray tetep aja sibuk membalas chat dari seorang gadis di Sunny Island sana, melupakan Claire sebentar.

"Heh!"

Gray sadar kalau kakeknya dateng, dan dengan cepatnya dia membuka Google dan mencari situs tentang pertambangan besi. "Kek! Katanya di Indonesia penambang besi pertama katanya dari namora Pande Bosi, asal usulnya keluarga bermarga Lubis!"

"Wow..." puji Saibara kagum. "Kalau untuk belajar di bidang itu, kau boleh mempelajarinya."

Gray mengacungkan jempolnya sambil membalas lagi chat sang gadis yang entah darimana.

**Siang malam ku selalu menatap layar terpaku untuk online online  
online online  
Jari dan keyboard beradu  
pasang earphone denger lagu aku online online  
online online**

Udah mau jam satu, tapi Gray masih aja asyik main dengan cewek 'e-hem'nya.

DOOOONGG

Bel jam satu udah bunyi.

"Gray. Kamu udah boleh pulang sekarang." kata Saibara datar. "Gray?"

Gray tetep asyik main dengan laptopnya sambil masang headset di kedua telinganya, plus dengan kesepuluh jarinya asyik menekan-nekan tuts keyboard lappie kesayangannya.

"GRAY!"

Meski sedenger-dengernya Gray, Gray tetep aja konsen sama chattingannya.

"GRAAAAAYYYYY!!!"

Akhirnya Gray mental 1 meter 2 desi dan 3 sentimeter ke ujung toko.

"TOKO UDAH MAU TUTUUUUP!!!!"

Gray langsung nyabut modemnya dan kabur ke Inn.

**Makan siang pun aku cari sinyal wi - fi  
Mengapa ku kecanduan oh why why  
kadang terasa bagai tak berdaya  
ingin ku berubaah... Eh, ada email uda dulu ya**

Balik ke Inn,

Sekali lagi sang cowok blacksmith ini nyolong lappie kesayangan adiknya untuk internetan.

"Woi, semuanyaaa!"

Cliff, Karen, dan beberapa cowok-cowok dateng. "Napa, Gray?"

"Cari Wi-Fi sama-sama yoo!"

"Ayuuuk!"

Maka semuanya nyari wi-fi di Inn meski harus muter-muter, geleng-geleng dan angguk-angguk dulu demi mencari sinyal. Untung aja Won yang udah beli, jadi bisa deh semuanya bebas internetan. Ada yang pake hape, pake lappie juga ada.

"Woi, kak," Ann menghampiri kakaknya di sela-sela kesibukannya melayani para pelanggan. "Kenapa sih kakak demen sama internet sejak Mayor Thomas ngebikin saluran internet disini?"

"Kenapaaa...? Oh why...? Why....??" Gray langsung akting pura-pura gak denger adiknya. Adiknya langsung ngedengus kesel ama kakaknya terus pergi lagi.

Bener juga ya, pikir Gray. Selama ini gue cuma mikirin interneeet mulu. Kapan berubah ya?

PIP

Ada email dari situs buku mukanya.

"Oh, email! Buka ahh..." Gray langsung kembali ke internet freak modenya dan membuka email yang ada.

**cek email spam semua  
email benerannya cuma dua  
yang satu email lama yang satu forwardan yang sama  
Ngarep komentar buka friendser  
loading gua tinggal beser  
pas balik ngecek komputer kok lagi maintenance server**

_I'mTooSexyForMyGirl (05:43 am):_

_Woe. Lo enk aj ngku"ank bdg sni._

_MyCutieFarmer (06:00 am):_

_Syg, gw mw k Inn nnti jm 4an. Tungguin y~_

Cuma 2 BIJI?! Huh, dasar pelit, keluh Gray. Cuma ada satu spam dan satu dari Claire, pacarnya. Karena bosen, situs buku mukanya di log out lalu langsung buka situs Friendster. Karena rada pegel mata, Gray balik ke dapur buat motong timun buat matanya.

Beberapa menit lagi Gray balik,

Ada sebuah tulisan tebal.

**Oops, sorry. Looks like the link you want to connect isn't worked. Please try again.**

Yaah... Gak jadi deh...

"Kak Gray! Kak Gray!"

Ada anak kecil yang dateng. Si Stu.

"Napa?"

"Ajarin internet donggg~~~" Stu naik ke pangkuan Gray.

"Heh, ini bukan urusan anak kecil. Jangan ikut-ikutan deh." Gray langsung nurunin lagi Stu ke lantai.

"Yaaaah~~~ Kak Gray peliiiit~~"

Stu pergi.

**Yauda download lagu  
bajakan gratis gak pake ragu  
Saykoji satu album  
setengah jam bisa rampung**

Gray balik lagi sambil buka situs buat ngedonlod lagu. Udah lagunya Jordin Sparks, Rossa, plus Saykoji~~ Lalu Dewa, Pasto, udah deh, lagu-lagu penyanyi pada didownload semua dalam waktu beberapa menit.

**Sore sore bosen hambar  
ide nakal cari cari gambar  
download video dengan sabar ketauan pacar digampar**

Udah jam 4. Claire belum dateng-dateng juga. Gray mulai bosen internetan. Aha! Gray mulai ketawa kuda, dapet ide, langsung ngetik 'hen**i' dan langsung konsen di layar lappie milik adiknya.

Udah nemu video yang cocok buat dijadiin koleksi, Gray langsung mencet 'Download' di bawah video panas itu. Beberapa menit ditunggu dengan sabar.

"G, Gray..." Cliff dateng ngedeketin Gray sambil gemetaran.

"Apaan?" tanya Gray pendek.

Cliff mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke belakang Gray. Gray langsung noleh aja ke belakang.

DI belakang Gray udah ada Claire yang udah melotot dengan tajam didepannya. Kedua tangannya dikepalin, dengan alis yang nekuk banget ke matanya.

PLAAAK!!!

Claire dengan mantap menggampar pipi Gray sampe merah banget, dan mental lagi di kursi tempat dia duduk.

"DASAR MATA KERANJANG!" teriak Claire lantang. Udah itu, dia keluar Inn sambil lari-lari.

Sesudah Claire pergi, Gray langsung ngerasa bersalah banget. Udah itu, dia langsung lari ngejar Claire.

**Siang malam ku selalu menatap layar terpaku untuk online online  
online online  
Jari dan keyboard beradu  
pasang earphone denger lagu aku online online  
online online**

Gray narik tangan kiri Claire. Oh, ternyata Claire lagi nangis. Mulai deh, gaya gentleman-nya Gray harus beraksi demi meluluhkan pacarnya.

"**Kau yang kuimpikan, yang slalu kuimpikan... Aku jatuh cinta, ku jatuh cinta. Cinta kepadamu, ku jatuh cinta. I'm falling in love, I'm falling in love with youuu.... With you...**" Gray langsung berjongkok dan menyanyikan lagunya J-R**k, membuat Claire terpana.

"Hihihi... Gray, nyanyi lagi yuk?"

"Sipp!"

Semuanya pada ngumpul di Rose Square, para penduduk juga. Para bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu juga ikutan. Dengan cerianya mereka mengikuti lagu yang bernada nyentrik yang dinyanyiin sama-sama.

"**Siang malam kuselal menatap layar terpaku untuk online online, online online... Jari dan keyboard beradu, pasang earphone denger lagu aku online online, online online...**"

--

Selesai!

Hum, maaf ya The Owl, anisha cuma sanggup membuatnya dalam versi begini... Lagi bude (buntu ide) nih... Review yaa


	17. Derby Romeo, Tuhan Tolong

**Kurasa getaran cinta**

**Disetiap tatapan matanya**

**Andai kucoba tuk berpaling**

**Akankah sanggup kuhadapi kenyataan ini**

Gray menghela napas selagi mengantarkan Claire menuju pertanian bobrok yang ada di ujung kota. Claire dengan santainya saja berjalan sambil berjingkat-jingkat layaknya anak kecil yang kepingin pergi ke toko mainan. Sekali lagi Gray menghela napas. Kenapa malah dia yang mengantarkan si gadis penderita Paramnesia ini?

**Oh tuhan tolonglah aku**

**Janganlah kau biarakan diriku**

**Jatuh cinta kepadanya**

**Sebab andai itu terjadi**

**Akan ada hati yang terluka**

**Tuhan tolong diriku**

"Waaah!!!" Claire mengaga kagum saat sampai ke pertanian tuanya. "Besar banget! Keren!"

Ini anak, pikir Gray. Ini anak kecil atau orang dewasa sih?

"Waah! Ada anjingnya juga! Kecil banget!" Claire langsung menggendong anak anjing yang sedang bermain di tanah. "Ini buat aku?"

"I, iya..." jawab Gray kaku.

"Wuah! Collin baik banget!" Claire langsung tersenyum ceria, sambil memeluk anak anjing cokelat tua itu. "Ini dari Collins kan? Makasih ya! Aku mau namain dia Dablim ah! Nama yang lucu kan, Collins?"

"Eee, eee.... Iya, sama-sama.... Nama yang lucu kok." Gray menghela napas saja sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menatap Claire yang saat ini sedang menginginkan dirinya.

**Walaupun terasa indah **

**Andaikan kudapat juga dirinya**

**Namun ku harus tetap bertahan**

**Menjaga cinta yang telah lebih dulu kujalani**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, namun Claire sudah banyak dekat dengan banyak orang. Terutama anak-anak, seperti May dan Stu. Carter kadang sering diledek mereka berdua sebagai sosok ayah mereka, sedangkan Claire sosok ibu mereka. Cliff juga sudah sering dibantu oleh Claire.

"Collins!" Claire selalu menyapa Gray dengan sebutan nama pacarnya yang sudah meninggal.

"Hei, Claire..." sapa Gray pelan. Dia datang setiap hari ke pertanian Claire. Untuk apa? Yap, untuk menyembunyikan penyakit Paramnesia pada Claire. Kalau sampai dipaksa ingat, bisa saja lupa segalanya. Mau tak mau Gray harus menemani Claire tiap hari seusai kerja.

"Coba liat, deh! Sekarang, si Dablim udah bisa loncat ke pangkuanku, lho! Liat nih! Phiwiiit!" Claire berbalik dan bersiul.

"Guk! Guk! Guk!" Dablim, anak anjing Claire, yang mendengar siulan Claire langsung dengan serentak berlari mengejar tuannya, lalu meloncat ke atas pinggang Claire hingga Claire tersungkur.

GUBRAK!

"Aduh! Dablim, hari ini pun doronganmu keras, ya, hahaha..." Claire tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Dablim. "Dablim lucu kan, Collins?"

"I, iya, lucu..." jawab Gray sekenanya.

Gray terpaksa berpura-pura menjadi 'kekasih' Claire sejak kejadian ditemukannya di pantai saat badai beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah memiliki gadis yang disukainya sejak dulu.

**Oh tuhan tolonglah aku**

**Janganlah kau biarkan diriku**

**Jatuh cinta kepadanya**

**Sebab andai itu terjadi**

**Akan ada hati yang terluka**

**Tuhan tolong diriku**

"Gray!" sapa Mary bahagia saat melihat sosok cowok pirang itu masuk ke perpusnya.

"Hai, Mary..." sapa Gray balik sambil tersenyum. Ya, Mary, dialah gadis yang sebenarnya disukai Gray sejak dulu. "Bagaimana terusan ceritamu?"

"Sudah hampir jadi. Kau tunggu saja ya, kali ini tokoh utamanya dijebak dalam hal cinta lho!" ucap Mary semangat.

"Wah, dengan siapa?" tanya Gray tertarik.

"Si tokoh utama dipaksa oleh keluarganya untuk menyukai seseorang yang tidak disukainya. Lalu, sahabat si tokoh utama, yang sebenarnya sudah lama disukai si tokoh utama! Seru, kan?" tanya Mary semangat.

Gray terdiam. Kisah yang diceritakan Mary... Mirip banget dengan yang sedang kualami. Aku harus berpura-pura menyukai dan menjadi kekasih Claire, padahal aku menyukai Mary sejak dulu. Mirip sekali...

"Gray? Gray??" Mary mendekati Gray. "Enggak seru ya, ceritanya?"

"Hah?" Gray sadar. "Ah, tidak, seru sekali kok."

"Hihihi..." Mary tertawa kecil. "Kira-kira si tokoh utama bakalan pasangan sama siapa ya? Sama orang yang disuruh buat menyukainya atau sahabat si tokoh utama ya?"

**Sebab andai itu terjadi**

**Akan ada hati yang terluka**

**Tuhan tolong...**

Gray terdiam lagi. Kalau seandainya dia berada di posisi si tokoh utama, jelas-jelas dia kebingungan untuk memilih. Claire ataukah Mary. Mereka berdua sama-sama menarik hati. Susah sekali harus bisa memilih satu diantara mereka. Namun, di sisi lain Gray ingin memilih Mary yang sudah lama dicintainya. Namun dia tak ingin menyakiti Claire hingga memaksanya mengingat segalanya.

**Oh tuhan tolonglah aku**

**Janganlah kau biarkan diriku**

**Jatuh cinta kepadanya**

**Sebab andai itu terjadi**

**Akan ada hati yang terluka**

**Tuhan tolong diriku**

"Gr... Gray?" tanya Mary pelan.

Gray tak menjawab, masih berada di angannya sendiri.

"Gray!"

"Eh... Hah?" Gray tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ups, maaf Mary..."

"Kau kelihatan diam. Kenapa?" tanya Mary penasaran.

"Eee..." Gray mulai menyimpulkan. "Kira-kira kalau si tokoh utama harus akrab pada orang yang disukainya, dia harus bagaimana supaya bisa mendapatkan sahabatnya?"

"Oh, soal itu!" Mary menepuk telapak tangannya. "Menurutku, sih, si tokoh utama harus akrab hingga bisa menjelaskan pada orang yang harus disukai oleh tokoh utamanya sendiri bahwa dia sama sekali tidak bisa cocok bersama dengan tokoh utama. Dan tokoh utama dengan jelas harus menceritakan kenapa dia memilih sahabat yang sudah lama dicintainya. Begitulah menurutku. Wah, ini bisa jadi ide cerita nih!"

**Tuhan tolong diriku**

**Sebab andai itu terjadi**

**Akan ada hati yang terluka**

**Tuhan tolong diriku**

Gray menghela napas lega karena bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari permasalahannya. Jadi, dia harus bisa akrab sekali dengan Claire dan menjelaskan pada Claire kalau Claire bukanlah jodohnya.

"Gray? Kok ngelamun lagi?" tanya Mary.

"Ehehe... Enggak kok..." jawab Gray sambil setengah tersenyum. "Aku kayaknya suka dengna ending yang begitu."

"Justru kamu yang ngasih tau ide yang cocok buat namatin ceritanya... Hihi, makasih banyak ya Gray!" Mary memeluk Gray.

Gray yang sudah biasa dipeluk Mary tersenyum saja. "Iya. Sama-sama."

--

**Catatan untuk The Owl**:

Maaf ya baru buat kemarin-kemarin... Untuk rikues lagu Tinggal Kenangan, boleh aja. Tapi Galen udah dibikin dari lagu "Nine Ball, Hingga Akhir Waktu" dan Doug udah ada ficnya dari Baby-chan (xXChubbyGirlXx)...

-----

Selesai!

Hihi, ini sekuelnya chapter 5 ama 8... Cerita sebelllluuuuumnya lagi dari chapter 5 dan 8.

RnR yaah~!


	18. Antique, Satu Bintang

**| kau selalu mempermainkan hatiku |**

**| hingga membuat diriku merasa tertipu |**

**| ooh... kau pun harus mengerti |**

**| semua cinta yang kumiliki |**

Hari Sabtu. Malam minggu. Saatnya Rick beristirahat sambil minum wine bersama seseorang. Rick tertawa kecil selagi sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam menyukainya mendatanginya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hey, Rick!" sapanya akrab, sambil duduk disebelah Rick. "Hari ini hari yang agak melelahkan ya?" tanyanya dengan nada seperti biasa.

Rick mengangguk. "Yup. Kau mau minum wine, Karen?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Karen penuh semangat. "Selalu aja ada yang kurang kalau sehari saja aku tidak minum wine..."

"Dasar kamu ini..." Rick menepuk perlahan kepala Karen dengan dorongan kecil seakan-akan hanya bercanda.

Karen menunggu wine miliknya tiba dengan menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Rick sih tak apa-apa mendengarnya, karena Karen memang hobi menyanyi dan semua orang di kota mengakuinya—dia penyanyi paling terbaik sekota.

"Ini dia Karen, wine yang kau tunggu tiba!" Ann memberikan sebotol wine lengkap dengan gelas. "Untuk hari ini, kau minum sebotol saja, ya, dan jangan banyak-banyak."

"Aaaah.." desah Karen kecewa. "Ya sudahlah," sahutnya pasrah sambil menuangkan wine ke gelas kosong, lalu meneguknya beberapa teguk.

"Karen..." panggil Rick.

"Ya?" jawab Karen sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"... Enak ya, setiap hari kau selalu bisa bersama cowok-cowok lain. Apalagi dengan Kai dan Gray, mereka sampai rela bela-belain membelikanmu wine sekardus penuh agar mau bersama mereka waktu Summer bulan lalu." jelas Rick sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemburuannya.

"Apa boleh buat... Cowok memang senang dekat-dekat cewek sepertiku mungkin ya?" tanya Karen santai, sambil meneguk lagi wine sampai habis, lalu dituangkannya lagi wine ke gelasnya yang kosong.

"Kalau kau bersama banyak cowok, nanti kamu malah dikira playgirl kayak Kai, lho," sindir Rick.

"Ah, enak aja. Rick bisa aja becandanya..." Karen menepuk-nepuk punggung Rick sambil seliweran. Sepertinya efek alkohol wine sudah bekerja.

**| mungkin hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang dapat menghiasi hatimu |**

**| dan jangan pernah engkau siakan |**

**| seseorang yang ada di hatimu |**

Rick mengehela napas melihat reaksi Karen yang cuek. Sebagai pria dan sahabat yang paling dekat baginya, dia hanya bisa membantunya sedikit demi sedikit dalam menjalani kehidupan di kota yang tak tentu ini. "Karen..."

"Ya... Hik?" tanya Karen.

Tanpa Karen sadari, Rick mendekatinya dan merangkulnya, membuat Karen terkejut diantara rasa kaget dan senang.

"Rick... Apa mau... Mu... Hik?" tanya Karen, masih terkena efek alkohol.

Rick melepaskan pelukan dadakan tadi dari Karen, dan membiarkan Karen duduk kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Karen, dengar ini baik-baik sebelum kesabaranku habis."

Karen hanya mengangguk acuh saja, sambil meneguk wine dan mendengarkan Rick.

**| pastikan hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang slalu menyinari jalanmu |**

**| hingga akhirnya kau sadari |**

**| dirikulah yang ada di hatimu |**

"Setiap orang diciptakan mendapatkan pasangannya masing-masing." Rick memulai perkataannya. "Pokoknya kau jangan hanya menyenangkan para pria disini, tapi kau harus memperdulikan perasaanmu pada mereka. Cobalah bisa membedakan mana orang yang terdekat dengan orang yang akrab sebagai sahabat denganmu."

"Hik... Rick... Kok kamu jadi mirip ayah sih... Hik..." desah Karen mengeluh pelan, nyaris membuat kesabaran Rick habis.

"Pokoknya, kau harus bisa mengerti. Mana orang yang paling kau inginkan, yang paling kau mengerti, dan mampu menjaga baik-baik dirimu." Jelas Rick mengalah. Percuma saja berceramah semacam ini kalau Karen sedang mabuk. Dia pasti akan lupa setelah efek alkoholnya hilang atau setelah tertidur.

**| ooh... kau pun harus mengerti |**

**| semua cinta yang kumiliki |**

"Hik... Hik... Pokoknya aku cuma lagi seneng aja temenan ama cowok-cowok koook... Hik... Lagian selama mereka enggak ngapa-ngapain aku, aku jamin pasti aku bakalan nemu cowok yang cocok jadi jodohku suatu saat... Hik!" jawab Karen sambil meneguk kembali. "Aih, senangnya hidup ini... Lalalalalaaa~~~" igau Karen lantang saking senangnya karena efek alkohol yang masih menguasai pikirannya.

Rick hanya bisa menghela napas.

**| mungkin hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang dapat menghiasi hatimu |**

**| dan jangan pernah engkau siakan |**

**| seseorang yang ada di hatimu |**

Sudah gelap gulita. Dan sudah hampir mencapai dini hari.

"Karen, kau tak apa-apa pulang sendirian?" tanya Rick.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok, toh aku sudah tidak mabuk lagiii..." jawab Karen sambil berjalan agak linglung. Pipinya masih agak merona, tanda kalau dia masih terkena efek alkohol yang lumayan hebat.

"Ta, tapi, dari keadaanmu kau masih dalam keadaan ma..." Rick mencoba menahan Karen tapi Karen keburu pergi keluar Inn.

CKREK

"Rick, kau sudah selesai minumnya?" tanya Ann. Dia sedang membereskan meja rupanya.

"Ah—Kalau kau mau membersihkannya silahkan saja, Ann. Aku sudah selesai. Aku juga baru mau pulang." jawab Rick sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk pembayarannya membeli wine tadi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Rick!" sahut Ann riang sambil menyimpan uang dari Rick di mesin kasir. Rick mengangguk ramah sambil berjalan keluar Inn, mencoba menyusul Karen yang sudah pergi duluan dari tadi.

**| pastikan hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang slalu menyinari jalanmu |**

**| hingga akhirnya kau sadari |**

**| dirikulah yang ada di hatimu |**

Rick berjalan sendirian melalui jalanan kota Mineral yang memang agak remang-remang oleh sinar bulan. Karena terlalu gelap, Rick hanya bisa berpegangan di pagar-pagar kayu yang membantunya menuju Rose Square dan meneruskan jalannya ke rumahnya.

GABRUK!

Rick tersandung. Kacamatanya lepas dari tempatnya, membuatnya susah melihat. "Lho... Mana kacamataku..." keluhnya panik sambil meraba-raba jalanan cukup lama. Setelah merangkak perlahan dan terus meraba lantai, dia menemukan _frame_ kacamatanya dan segera memakai kacamatanya kembali.

Seiring pandangan Rick kembali normal berkat kacamata, dia melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring di jalanan. Rick langsung kaget dan mencoba melihat siapa orang yang terbaring di jalanan itu.

Sesosok gadis berambut cokelat tua. Dengan poni pirang yang menjuntai panjang hingga sepanjang sikunya. Gadis itu tertidur lelap di jalanan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang memperdulikannya.

Rick tertawa kecil. Ternyata Karen tertidur dalam perjalanannya pulang. Dia masih terkena efek alkohol yang cukup kuat dan pasti dia mendapati kantuk yang cukup hebat. Karena keseimbangannya limbung, dia pasti langsung ketiduran dan berbaring di jalanan.

"Dasar Karen..." tukas Rick pelan, sambil menggendong belakang Karen dan membawanya menuju Supermarket, rumah Karen.

**| mungkin hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang dapat menghiasi hatimu |**

**| dan jangan pernah engkau siakan |**

**| seseorang yang ada di hatimu |**

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi..." sapa Rick sopan, saat Sasha membukakan pintu Supermarket yang tadinya terkunci rapat.

"Lho, nak Rick, tumben kesini. Ada apa?" tanya Sasha, ditemani oleh suaminya yang kedua matanya mengerjap-erjap pelan, berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Ini..." Rick menunjuk ke arah Karen yang tertidur di gendongan di punggungnya. "Dia tertidur saat perjalanan pulang."

"Ya ampun!" Sasha segera menyuruh suaminya untuk menggendong Karen ke tempat tidur. "Benar-benar ceroboh! Bisa saja ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu padanya... Terima kasih banyak, nak Rick..."

"Sama-sama bu Sasha..." jawab Rick sambil menggangguk pelan. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya saya pulang dulu. Selamat malam..."

"Selamat malam, nak Rick, dan terima kasih sekali lagi..." Sasha menutup pintu Supermarket dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Rick tersenyum. Setidaknya dia bisa menolong Karen dan keluarganya, itu sudah cukup. Dia lalu berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya.

**| pastikan hanya ada satu bintang |**

**| yang slalu menyinari jalanmu |**

**| hingga akhirnya kau sadari |**

**| dirikulah yang ada di hatimu |**

Hari Minggu pagi. Seperti biasa Rick menunggui Karen untuk datang di kursi taman tempat mereka biasa ngobrol di pagi hari setelah belanja beberapa keperluan.

CKREK

"Hei, Rick!" sapa Karen akrab. Dia segera duduk di sebelah kursi taman Rick.

"Selamat pagi, Karen. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Rick sopan.

"Coba tebak! Saat aku terbangun, ibuku mengomeliku habis-habisan!" gerutu Karen sambil ngambek. "Dia mengatakan bahwa kau mengantarkanku sampai rumahsaat aku tertidur di trotoar jalan! Kau benar-benar melakukan itu ya, Rick?"

Rick kaget sedikit, lalu tersenyum. "Iya, aku yang membawamu pulang. Aku tak mau kau tertidur semalaman di jalanan, nanti kamu malah sakit lagi."

Kini giliran Karen yang kaget, lalu muncul rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. "... Makasih ya Rick..."

Rick membalas ucapan Karen. "Sama-sama... Karen."

_+_

Chapter ini selesai! Judul lagu ini Antique – Satu Bintang. Maaf yang sudah lama menantikan update cerita ini! -siapa yang nunggu, coba?-

Okee~ review anisha tunggu!


	19. Project Pop, Batal Kawin

"**PENGUMUMAN, PENGUMUMAN, BAPAK-BAPAK DAN IBU-IBU, MINGGU DEPAN SI JACK NANTI MAU KAWIN! JADI, PADA DATENG YAA! JANGAN LUPA OKE!"**

Teriakan pengumuman dari Gereja terdengar kencang sekota Mineral, membuat semua orang pada senang sekaligus keheranan. Sejak kapan ada speaker gede di gereja?

Jack, yang sudah sumringah di gereja, bangga dengan persiapannya yang sudah disiapkan seminggu sebelum acara besarnya kawin. Sudah rapi jali dengan jas yang akan dikenakannya, ditambah makanan-makanan yang dari katering luar kota yang super mewah sudah disiapkan. Memang sih, butuh cukup uang banyak, tapi untung saja Jack adalah salah satu warga terkaya di kota Mineral.

"Jack, kami sudah siap menyanyi kapanpun!" Karen dengan semangat menyiapkan 'pasukan' bernyanyinya yang anggotanya cowok-cowok kota Mineral dan Karen sendiri.

"Siph!" Jack mengacungkan jempolnya. "Coba kalian latihan nyanyi sebentar! Aku ingin mendengar lagu kalian!"

Karen, Cliff, Rick, Skye dan Doctor langsung mengangguk. Mereka berlimalah yang akan menyanyi nanti sebagai paduan suara di acara pernikahan Jack dengan Claire, sang kembang desa kota tetangga sebelah.

"**Kawin! Kawin! Minggu depan aku kawin!" **koor para paduan suara sambil menunjuk ke arah Jack.**  
"Kawin! Kawin! Tidur ada yang nemenin~" **Skye menjadi pemimpin lirik tersebut.  
**"Kawin! Kawin! Status di KTP nanti jadi... Kawin!"** tambah Doctor dan Rick.  
"**Hei! Kawin! Hei! Kawin! Hei! Kawin!"**

Jack makin semangat mendengar lagu paduan suara yang hanya lima anggota itu.

"**Amin! Amin! Undangan disebar, amin!"** teriak Rick melenceng.  
"**Amin! Amin! Katering gak bayar, amin~"** tambah Cliff kompak.  
**"Amin! Amin! Maskawin dibayar lunas, bilang—" **tunjuk Skye ke arah cincin yang udah disiapin Jack di altar gereja.**  
"Amin! Hei! Amin! Hei! Amin! Hei! Amin~~" **sorak para paduan suara.

Jack makin semangat mendengarkan lagu para paduan suara, namun tiba-tiba terdiam dan bengong setelah mendengar lirik lagu berikutnya.

"**Ternyata eh ternyata, semua tak sesuai rencana~**" sahut Skye sedih sambil mengelus poninya.  
"**Sampai akad pun tiba, calonku tak datang juga...**" tambah Doctor sedih sambil menunduk.  
"**Dia lari sama mantan pacarnya! Hei! Sial! Hei! Sial, sial, siaaal!**" teriak Rick kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya cepat.

"**Oh mama, oh papa, apakah salah hamba?**" tanya Karen sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. "**Kawinan ini batal, bikin malu keluarga...**" tambah Karen lagi.  
"**Gara-gara, cari calon, hanya dari bagus rupa,**" sesal Skye.  
"**Ternyata eh ternyata, dia tidak setia...**" tambah Cliff.  
"**Tak setiaa~~**" bonus lagi dari Rick sebagai bacground songnya.

Jack langsung berteriak lantang pada kelima anggota paduan suara itu dengan kencang, bahkan suaranya bisa menandingi speaker gereja tadi. "ENGGAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Teriakan Jack membuat para anggota paduan suara langsung jatoh kebelakang dari posisi tangga tempat mereka berdiri. Karen yang dapet tempat tangga terbawah, jatuh ke betis Cliff dan Rick yang duduk di tangga tengah, sedangkan Skye dan Doctor udah keburu jatuh kebawah karena kebetulan mereka memang dapat posisi di tangga paling tinggi.

"Pokoknya aku protes! Kenapa lagunya aneh gitu?!" omel Jack. "Aku tidak membayar kalian untuk menyanyi lagu seperti itu!"

"Tapi ini sudah kontraknya, Jack," tandas Karen tegas. "Kau sudah tanda tangan kontrak paduan suara dengan lagu tadi!"

Jack menghela napas. "Enggak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku mau lagunya diganti!" teriaknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, lebih heboh daripada pas Rick nyanyi tadi.

"Kalau kau mau begitu, kau sama saja dengan memecat kami. Kami lebih baik menonton saja acara perkawinanmu tanpa ada satupun lagu pengiring!" ancam Skye dengan mata hijau tuanya yang berkilat, membuat Jack bergidik.

Jack yang sudah mahal-mahal membeli maskawin, katering (dan memang gratis sesuai lagunya), dan semua biaya perkawinannya sendiri. _Kalau sampai berabe dan gagal, bikin harga diri ilang dong!_ omel Jack dalam hati.

"Uuh... Ya sudahlah! Aku terima lagunya lagu yang tadi! Tapi aku tak jamin kalau Claire suka dengan lagu itu!" Jack menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tak bisa, Jack..." bisik Karen perlahan seiring Jack pergi dari gereja. "Lagu kami selalu benar dan tepat dengan situasi..."

--- Next week ---

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan Jack pun tiba. Hari perkawinannya sudah datang. Dengan cepatnya dia bergegas mandi dan memakai jasnya yang sudah disiapkannya seminggu yang lalu.

Jam 8 lebih, Jack sudah rapi berdiri di altar gereja ditemani Carter yang ada di altar gereja dengan Alkitabnya.

Claire, calon pengantin Jack, seharusnya sudah tiba ke gereja. Namun sudah bermenit-menit berlalu, gadis itu tak datang-datang juga.

"Para tamu disini!" panggil Karen. "Bagaimana kalau kami menyanyikan lagu dulu selagi menunggu calon pengantin perempuannya datang?"

"Setuju! Daripada kita kebosenan nunggu!" teriak para gadis-gadis dan ibu-ibu yang mengeluh.

Jack hanya bisa mengehela napas. _Mulai deh, lagu aneh nan gak nyambung itu,_ pikirnya.

_Oho, tidak, Jack, lagu ini tidak akan tak nyambung. Ini pasti akan nyambuuung sekali._ pikir Karen sambil tersenyum misterius.

"**Kawin! Kawin! Minggu depan aku kawin!" **koor para paduan suara sambil menunjuk ke arah Jack.**  
"Kawin! Kawin! Tidur ada yang nemenin~Huihii~" **Skye menjadi pemimpin lirik tersebut menambahkan sambil memegang setangkai mawar dari jas blazer hitamnya.  
**"Kawin! Kawin! Status di KTP nanti jadi... Kawin!"** tambah Doctor dan Rick. Mereka juga sudah lengkap mengenakan jas blazer hitam, mencocokkannya dengan blazer Skye dan dress sepanjang atas lutut Karen.  
"**Hei! Kawin! Hei! Kawin! Hei! Kawin!" **koor para anggota paduan suara.

Para penduduk kota langsung sedikit terhibur, dan lagi Jack juga.

CKREK!

Para penduduk menoleh ke arah asal suara 'ckrek' tadi. Sesosok gadis berpakaian pengantin beraksen mawar putih berambut pirang muncul di depan pintu gereja yang terbuka. Di belakangnya sudah ada beberapa tetangga Claire dari Forget-Me-Not Valley ikut muncul untuk merayakan pesta perkawinannya.

"**Ternyata eh ternyata, semua tak sesuai rencana~**" sahut Skye sedih sambil mengelus poninya.  
"**Sampai akad pun tiba, calonku tak datang juga...**" tambah Doctor sedih sambil menunduk.

Jack tak peduli dengan lagu yang mulai agak tak nyambung. Dia sudah sumringah bangga pada calon pengantinnya yang perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju altar. _Tuh, kan, Clairenya dateng! Lagunya bohong, tuh!_ cemooh Jack dalam hatinya.

_Kurasa tidak!_ pikir Karen.

"Phiwiiit!" Claire bukannya terus berjalan menuju altar, malah saat dia sudah setengah jalan menuju altar gereja, dia malah bersiul. Orang-orang keheranan dan diam, sedangkan para anggota paduan suara terus bernyanyi.

"**Dia lari sama mantan pacarnya! Hei! Sial! Hei! Sial, sial, siaaal!**" teriak para anggota paduan suara kompak.

Bersamaan dengan lirik itu, Gray, seorang murid Blacksmith datang dengan menaiki seekor kuda putih, lalu mengangkat Claire ke atas tunganggangan kuda Gray, lalu membuat seisi gereja hancur luluh rantak karena derapan kaki kuda itu, berusaha mencari pintu keluar.

Jack langsung panik. Masa sih lagunya sesuai dengan yang terjadi sekarang?! Tunggu... Lirik lagunya kan... 'Dia lari sama mantan pacarnya...' berarti... Gray itu mantan pacar Claire?! "TIDAAK! CLAIRE!!!"

Semua penduduk pada lari-lari dikejar kuda yang ditunggangi Gray serta Claire, membuat Gereja makin berantakan. Kursi panjang gereja ada yang jatuh, anak-anak menangis kencang, orang-orang berlarian, altar gereja hancur, Carter kabur, namun para anggota paduan suara masih saja menyanyi dan tak mempedulikan keadaan Gereja yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"**Oh mama, oh papa, apakah salah hamba?**" tanya Karen sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. "**Kawinan ini batal, bikin malu keluarga...**" tambah Karen lagi.  
"**Gara-gara, cari calon, hanya dari bagus rupa,**" sesal Skye dan semua anggota paduan suara.  
"**Ternyata eh ternyata, dia tidak setia...**" tambah Cliff.

Jack langsung nangis lebay sambil jongkok, malah meneruskan lagu para anggota paduan suara. "**Oh mama, oh papa, kini aku pasrah saja...**"

Karen tertawa puas karena Jack sudah kena batunya ( sudah tak mempercayai kalau lagu mereka akan menjadi kenyataan), lalu para anggota paduan suara meneruskan lagu mereka, "** Carikanlah calon istri yang sesuai keinginan, yang lain, yang setia, dan juga bisa dipercaya, yang aman dan fatonah, dan juga istiqomah...**"

Jack yang masih jongkok, membuat Karen ketawa puas dan mengambil mike dengan kabel dan menyanyi memutari Jack. "**Lalala, lalala... Maaf aku tak bisa... Lalalalalalalalala, maaf aku tak bisa... Lalalalalalalalala, lalalalalalalala, lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala...Maaf aku tak bisaa...**" nyanyian Karen agak tersendat karena kabel-kabel mikenya sudah mengikat tubuh Jack yang masih sesegukan.

Isi Gereja sudah hancur. Kursi-kursi panjang gereja sudah berantakan posisinya entah kemana. Para penduduk sudah kabur. Carter juga kebawa serta ke kota tetangga. Claire udah pergi dibawa Gray. Yang tersisa di gereja hanyalah para anggota paduan suara dan Jack.

"**Wahai cinta, ketahuilah... Bahwa wanita racun duniaaa...**" tambah Rick dengan nada banci kaleng khas Seminyak, membuat Jack berdiri dan bergidik kaget. "**Mendingan sama eké, yuk~~ Mari~~**" tambah Rick sambil berlari menuju ke arah Jack. Jack langsung merespon dengan mengambil langkah seribu.

-HEPI ENDANG-

Sementara itu, Gray dan Claire sedang asyik cipika-cipiki dan mesra-mesraan di Forget-Me-Not Valley, disaksikan sendiri oleh Nik, Nak dan Flak, serta para makhluk-makhluk hutan lainnya.

--+--

Selesai! Lagu Project Pop – Batal Kawin~

Ehehehe! Ternyata saya ada bakat juga ngebanyol, ya? -dilempar bakul season 3-  
Reviewww~~~!


	20. Project Pop, Bau Bau Bau

**WARNING**

Sebelum membaca fic ini, harap membaca chapter Vierra - Dengarkan Curhatku, karena bisa dibilang chapter lagu ini akan menjadi terusan chapter sebelumnya. Sudah membaca? Oke, silahkan membaca chapter sekarang, dengan lagu Project Pop - Bau Bau Bau!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this song, because its owned by its maker(s) or company(ies).

-+-

Gray dan Claire berjalan berduaan melewati riuhnya mall yang mereka datangi sebelumnya bersama Jill tadi siang. Mereka berdua awalnya berniat mencari restoran, namun malah tersesat ke bagian yang ramai.

"Claire, kamu masih pegang tanganku, kan?" tanya Gray, memastikan kalau tangan Claire masih tergenggam oleh tangannya sendiri.

"I... Iya... Sesak, nih..." keluh Claire seraya melap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. "Le... Lebih baik kita ke lantai tiga saja, pasti agak sepi..."

"Iya, aku setuju... Yuk, kita naik lift..."

TING TONG

Claire dan Gray memasuki lift. Di dalam lift tidak kalah ramainya dari sebelumnya. Karena kedua tangan mereka berdua basah karena keringat, perlahan-lahan eratan tangan mereka melonggar, lalu terlepas.

TING TONG

"Nah, sudah di lantai 3 nih, Claire. Yuk, pergi," Gray menarik tangan seseorang sambil membawanya keluar dari lift

KLEK

Claire terdiam. Dia masih ada di lift. Berarti yang dibawa Gray tadi siapa dong?

KLEK

Pintu lift menuju lantai 4 terbuka. Claire terkejut saat seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Yuk pergi, Gwen!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang menarik tangan Claire. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Claire sambil diikuti empat sosok pemuda lainnya.

"Eh—Kita mau kemana?" tanya Claire kaget, karena tiba-tiba dibawa oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang mau mengajakku karaokean? Yuk, pergi!" ajak pemuda itu lagi.

--- Meanwhile ---

"Wah, sudah agak sepi disini, ya, Claire... Egh?!" Gray terkejut saat melihat orang yang dibawanya. Bukan pacarnya, bukan pula Claire. "Ka- Kau siapa?!"

"Aku? Oh, namaku Gwen, salam kenal ya~" sahut gadis pirang bermata pink itu dengan nada suara diimut-imutin. "Kayaknya kamu salah bawa orang, tapi kalau kau mau bawa aku kencan, boleh-boleh aja kok..."

"Enggak! Sori ya, aku pergi ke karaokean!" teriak Gray kabur dari gadis tadi.

--- Meanwhile again ---

Claire keheranan sekaligus bingung. Pemuda bertopi biru dan berambut cokelat itu membawanya ke tempat karaokean yang sama dengan Kai ajak tadi, hanya saja di ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan yang dipesan Kai.

"Eh... Eee..." Claire kebingungan dan terus saja hanya bisa memegang mike.

"Ayo tuh! Diajak Jack nyanyi duo!!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berpakaian ala koboi.

"Bener tuh kata Jamie! Ayo dong! Joe udah gak sabar nih!" teriak seorang pemuda yang lain.

"Anoo... Kayaknya dia harus tenang dulu, deh..." bela seorang pemuda yang penampilannya agak-agak mirip dengan Cliff.

"Ah, bawel ah Ray! Biarin aja Gwen semangat! Ayo Gwen! Nyanyi denganku!!" teriak pemuda yang bernama Jack tadi.

Claire mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Sudah salah bawa orang, disuruh nyanyi segala lagi! Siapa yang enggak kesal, coba?

TING!

Aha! Claire tersenyum. Dia punya ide untuk membuat orang yang sudah memaksanya ke sini kapok dan melepaskannya pergi. "Oke, Jack, aku mau menyanyi duo denganmu. Boleh aku pilihkan lagu untuk kita ber... Eee..." Claire agak kebingungan karena saking banyaknya cowok-cowok disana.

"Bersepuluh. Cowok-cowok disini ada sembilan, ditambah kamu jadi sepuluh, Gwen." Sahut seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Gray, hanya saja topinya bertuliskan 'USI'.

"Oke..." Claire melihat buku disc dan melihat-lihat. Lagu yang isinya kocak dan bikin orang-orang ngakak apa, ya? "Hem... Oh! Ini dia!"

"Okee!" Jack langsung semangat mengambil mike. "Kita segera nyanyi! Siap..."

--- Meanwhile ---

BRAK!

Kai dan Jill tersentak saat mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan di sofa tamu. Gray yang baru saja lari dari kejaran gadis yang tak dikenalnya kembali ke ruangan karaoke yang dipesan Kai.

"Kamu ngerusak suasana aja, Gray. Ada apa sih? Kok balik gak sama Claire?"

"Haaah, haah..." Gray duduk ke sofa sambil ngos-ngosan. "Justru setahuku pasti Claire balik lagi ke sini. Claire belum balik, ya?"

"Eh, tapi aku kayaknya ngedenger suaranya, deh!" Jill menyahut pernyataan Gray.

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Iya, arahnya dari ruangan disebelah kita!" tunjuk Jill ke arah ventilasi ruangan sebelah. Kai, Jill serta Gray lalu mengintipi ventilasi penghalang ruangan dengan ruangan sebelah.

"Eh, itu dia Claire!" tunjuk Kai ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ada di ruangan sebelah.

"Jangan-jangan orang itu salah bawa pacarnya ya?" tebak Jill.

Gray yang sudah dibakar api kecemburuan langsung marah dan mencoba menyusul Claire, namun dicegat oleh Jill.

"Gray, jangan!" teriak Jill sambil menarik ujung kerah baju Gray.

"Enggak!" teriak Gray. "Aku harus nyusul Claire!"

"Tenang aja, Gray! Claire pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri! Aku yakin!"

--- Meanwhile ---

"Oke, setiap aku menunjuk ke salah satu dari kalian, kalian harus nyanyi, oke?" Claire mengacungkan jempol pada para cowok-cowok yang masih mengira kalau dia adalah Gwen.

"Oke!!" teriak kesembilan cowok-cowok disana.

"Oke... Pertama, mulai dari... Jack!"

Jack langsung menyanyi sambil bergaya-gaya sedikit.

"**Kekasihku, kau memang cantik**

**Dan kau sexy, dan kau lincah**

**Dan kau lucu, kadang-kadang,**

**Kucinta kau walau dirimu...**"

"...Ray!"

Ray menyahut dan mulai menyanyi.

"**Bau... Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,...**"

"... Alex!"

Alex langsung menyanyi dengan lirik yang sama dengan Ray.

"**Bau, bau, bau lu, bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau ketek,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau keteeeeeeeeeeeek,...**"

Beberapa pemuda tertawa karena nada lagu yang cukup mengudang tawa diruangan itu.

"Claire!"

Claire lalu bersiap menyanyi.

"**Kekasihku, kau pun tampan,**

**Kau juga baik, dan kau kaya,**

**Rajin menjemput, rajin menjahit.**

**Ku cinta kau walau dirimu...**"

"... Joe!"

Pemuda yang bernama Joe langsung menyanyi sesuai lirik yang tertera di teve.

"**Bau... Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**"

"Kurt!"

Kurt merapikan headbandnya dan menyanyi.

"**Bau, bau, bau lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kaki,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau kakiiiii,**"

Seiring dengan lirik lagu terus berlalu, Jack makin bengong. Claire tersenyum puas. _Ini memang lagu yang cocok untukmu, Jack!_ pikir Claire.

"... Danny!"

Jack tak peduli dengan pembagian giliran nyanyi, dan langsung memotong giliran Danny dan segera bernyanyi.

Jack mulai menyanyi.

"**Bau, bau, bau, lu bau jigong,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jigong,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jigong,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jigong!**"

Claire mulai merasa tertantang, langsung memotong juga giliran nyanyi Jamie dan membalas lagu Jack.

"**Bau, bau, bau lu bau tanah,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau tanah,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau tanah,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau tanah,**"

Joe, Kurt, Jamie, Alex, Blue, Ray, Danny dan Basil mulai tertawa cekikikan. Para pemuda lain tak peduli giliran menyanyi mereka dipotong oleh Claire ataupun Jack karena mereka sudah cukup puas menertawakan pemandangan Claire dan Jack saling membalas ejekan melalui lagu yang sama.

Claire memotong lagu Jack dan menyanyi,

"**Bau, bau, bau lu bau menyan,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau menyan,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau menyan,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau menyan!**"

Jack berniat membalas Claire lagi sambil menyanyikan lirik satu bait terakhir, tapi langsung digubris Claire.

"**Bau bau bau lu—"**

Claire memotong lagu Jack.

"**Bau, bau, bau lu bau jempol,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jempol,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jempol,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau jempol;**

**Bau, bau, bau lu bau terasi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau terasi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau terasi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau terasi;**

**Bau, bau, bau lu bau bawang,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau bawang,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau bawang,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau bawang;**

**Bau, bau, bau, lu bau sapi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau sapi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau sapi,**

**Bau, bau, lu bau sapiiiiiii!!!**"

Lirik demi lirik terus dinyanyikan Claire, membuat Jack makin mati kutu atas lagu yang diberikan Claire untuknya. Usut demi usut, Jack perlahan memperhatikan Claire dari atas ke bawah, sementara para pemuda yang lain terus menertawakan Jack.

"Jangan-jangan... Kau bukan Gwen, ya?!" tuduh Jack.

"Memang bukan! Makanya kalau bawa cewek jangan asal ambil dong! Bweek!" Claire menjulurkan lidahnya sambil ngibrit keluar ruangan karaoke yang masih dipenuhi cowok-cowok kota Flower-Bud Village yang terus menertawakan nasib Jack yang 'dikritik pedas' habis-habisan dari lagu yang dipilih Claire tadi.

Claire langsung lari ke ruang karaoke sebelah, disertai dengan keringatan karena saking banyaknya orang di ruangan karaoke sebelumnya. "Aku kembali, semuanya!!!"

"Claire!!" Jill langsung tersenyum saat sahabatnya muncul. "Kamu ngapain aja tadi di ruangan sebelah?"

"Ah, enggak ada apa-apa kok... Mereka cuma salah bawa orang, makanya aku kerjain mereka pake lagu yang 'menarik' aja kok!" Claire tertawa.

"Eh, eh, memangnya lagunya lagu apa sih?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Lagu Project Pop yang Bau Bau Bau. Kalau mau kalian nyanyi aja! Lagunya buat pasangan dan duo kok! Eh, Gray, tadi maaf ya, kau nggak marah, kan?" perhatian Claire lalu mulai beralih ke Gray.

Gray yang udah ngambek di pojokan ruang karaoke langsung noleh. "... Kamu enggak diapa-apain, kan?"

"Enggak kok! Justru aku malah mengerjai mereka! Eh, Kai sama Jill mau nyanyi lagu yang aku nyanyiin tadi tuh! Yuk, kita dengar sama-sama!"

"Hngh... Baiklah..." Gray pasrah saja saat Claire menariknya duduk ke sofa. Namun Gray langsung ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Claire saat Kai dan Jill kebingungan harus menyanyi lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan Claire barusan.

--+--

Selesai! Chapter dengan lagu Project Pop - Bau Bau Bau yang direquest oleh shiramiu. Bagaimana, minna-san? Puas nggak? (pembaca: -ngelempar bakul ke author gaje ini)

Review anisha tunggu! (o)


	21. Gemala, Bunda

**| oh bunda |**

**| haruskah kuungkap |**

Rick terbangun di pagi hari sambil terduduk di kasurnya. Cuaca terasa sangat dingin, karena sedang turun hujan deras.

"Pagi kak..." sapa Popuri yang tidur di sebelah tempat tidur Rick. Sama seperti Rick, dia juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Pagi Popuri," sapa Rick perlahan sambil mengucek mata kirinya lalu memasang kacamatanya. Dia lalu mendekati ibunya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. "Ibu, bangunlah, sudah pagi. Hari ini hujan, jadi ayo kita sarapan sama-sama, ya?"

Lillia tak menjawab. Hanya sebuah bunyi deheman yang cukup keras terdengar, lalu disertai dengan batuk-batuk dari situ.

Rick langsung terdiam. Penyakit ibunya sedang kambuh. Ibunya kini terlihat sangat pucat dan terus saja terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa helai rambut ibunya terlihat berantakan di bantal. Rick bergetar. "Ibu... Ibu kenapa?!"

**| kuucap betapaku mencintai |**

**| kau bagai penerang hidupku |**

**| hanya 'kan pudarkan semua yang menyemu |**

Popuri berlari menghampiri ibunya dan kakaknya. "Ibu... Ibu kenapa, kak?!"

Rick memegangi kening ibunya. Panas terbakar. Tangan Rick bergetar dan menjauh.

"Ibu... Jangan-jangan ibu kambuh lagi?!" isak Popuri panik. "Ha... Hari ini hari Rabu, dan Clinic tutup, kan?!"

Lillia hanya bisa bergetar menahan sakit di tempat tidur, membuat kedua anaknya terus merasakan kekhawatiran tiada henti. Rick menatap ibunya, sedangkan adiknya mulai menangis dan mencoba menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih bergetar dan dingin.

Pikiran Rick menerawang...

**| oh Tuhan lindungi dia dari segala sengatan dunia |**

**| sinari dengan belai-Mu |**

**| hiasi hari-harinya dan kumohon padamu Tuhan |**

**| saat nanti akan dia jelang |**

**| bahagia yang sesungguhnya tak terbatas dunia |**

_-_-__-_-_

_---Flashback ---_

"_Hya! Hyaaat!" Rick mengacungkan pedang-pedangan plastik pada ibu dan adiknya. "Popuri! Ibu! Akan kulawan kalian!!!"_

"_Kakak! Rasain nih! Kakak enggak bakalan bisa ngalahin Popuri sama ibu!!" Popuri ikut mengacungkan pedang pada kakaknya._

"_Waah, ibu menyerah, kakak Rick!" Lillia tertawa kecil saat melihat kedua anak-anaknya sedang bermain perang-perangan dengan pedang plastik di siang Spring yang hangat di ruang tamu rumah pertanian Poultry._

"_Hyaat! Ibu, kena!" teriak Rick senang saat berpura-pura menebas ibunya dengan pedang-pedangan plastiknya._

"_Aaaaaaah... Ibu mati..." desah Lillia memegangi dadanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan, memejamkan mata dan langsung jatuh terkapar di lantai, membuat kedua anaknya kaget._

"_Kak Rick!" teriak Popuri. "Gara-gara kakak Rick ibu mati!"_

_Rick langsung panik, membiarkan pedang plastiknya terjatuh juga ke lantai, lalu menghampiri ibunya diikuti oleh adiknya. "Ibu bangunlah!"_

_Lillia tersenyum saat kedua anaknya panik melihat keadaannya dibalik 'pura-pura mati'nya. Dia langsung bangun dari pura-pura matinya dan langsung memeluk kedua anaknya. "Kalian kena!"_

_Popuri dan Rick kaget saat Lillia memeluknya, dan mereka tertawa berderai bertiga._

_-_-__-_-_

Rick mengingat masa lalu itu. Masa lalu yang awalnya hanyalah masa lalu yang dianggapnya khayalan belaka, kini menjadi nyata di saat ini. Ibunya sekarat, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mundur, menjauhi ibu dan adiknya lalu berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Kakak! Kakak mau kemana? Kakak!!!" teriak Popuri yang masih menangis di dekat tempat tidur ibunya. "Kakak! Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kakak!!"

"Popuri..." Lillia tersenyum sambil disertai napas yang tak teratur. "Ba, bantu ibu bangun, nak..."

"Ibu?! Ibu tak apa-apa?!!" tanya Popuri sambil mendekap ibunya. "Kumohon ibu, jangan mati!"

"Ibu takkan mati... Ibu hanya ingin mendekati kakakmu... Nah, sekarang... Bantu ibu bangun menuju kakakmu, nak..." Lillia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Popuri yang masih menangis membantu ibunya untuk bangkit, dan turun menuju lantai satu dimana Rick berada. "Hati-hati jalannya, ibu..."

"Iya sayang..." jawab ibunya dengan nada yang terputus-putus, membuat Popuri sedikit hati-hati membantunya turun ke lantai satu.

**| oh Tuhan lindungi dia dari segala sengatan dunia |**

**| sinari dengan belai-Mu |**

**| hiasi hari-harinya dan kumohon padamu Tuhan |**

**| saat nanti akan dia jelang |**

**| bahagia yang sesungguhnya tak terbatas dunia |**

--- 1st floor of Poultry Farm ---

Rick duduk di sofa dekat perapian yang tak dinyalakan. Lantai satu masih gelap karena lampunya memang padam karena sekringnya mati. Hanya seberkas cahaya kecil dari api yang terbakar di sumbu lilin dekat perapian yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Rick perlahan menangis, mengingat ibunya yang sedang sekarat.

_Ayah, kapan kau kembali? Apa kau akan kembali sesuai janjimu sewaktuku kecil? Aku kini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya aku satu-satunya pria disini, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan ibu yang kini sekarat._

_Oh tuhan, kumohon jangan renggut nyawanya lebih dulu. Kumohon, sembuhkanlah ibuku dan kembalikan ayahku agar kami bisa bersama-sama kembali sebagai keluarga._

_Kumohon tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku... Dan... Tolong selamatkan ibuku..._

"Rick..."

Rick menoleh, mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namanya.

Kedua bola mata Rick melebar. Ibunya mencoba berjalan sendiri mendekatinya. Popuri dibelakangnya, masih menangis karena keadaan ibunya yang berjalan tersendat-sendat menghampirinya.

"Rick... Kemari sebentar, nak..."

Rick terdiam di tempatnya. Dia masih terlalu ketakutan mendekati ibunya.

**| oh Tuhan lindungi dia dari segala sengatan dunia |**

**| sinari dengan belai-Mu |**

**| hiasi hari-harinya dan kumohon padamu Tuhan |**

**| saat nanti akan dia jelang |**

**| bahagia yang sesungguhnya tak terbatas dunia |**

Lillia memeluk anak sulungnya, membuat Rick merasakan kehangatan ibunya saat kedua lengan ibunya melingkar di dadanya.

"Ibu takkan mati, nak... Ibu pasti akan bertahan sampai esok tiba..." bisik Lillia. "... Untuk itu, ijinkan ibu bersandar di pangkuanmu, ya...?"

Rick tetap tak menjawab dan terus terdiam. Lillia tersenyum lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Rick, membuat Rick tersentak. Dia teringat kembali saat dirinya yang sakit saat kecil dulu bersandar di pangkuan ibunya, meminta perhatiannya seperti anak-anak sewajarnya. Namun kini... Ibunya yang kini sekarat bersandar di pangkuannya sendiri. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Rick anak yang baik kok... Ibu sayang sekali sama Rick dan Popuri..." bisik Lillia sambil mengelus lutut Rick yang disandarinya. "Kau kakak yang baik. Kau akan sayang ibu terus, kan...?"

Popuri hanya bisa terus menonton pemandangan itu sambil terus menangis. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati ibu dan kakaknya lalu mengelus rambut ibunya yang tergerai kusut tanpa diikat seperti biasa.

Sosok Rick memang kurang terlihat jelas karena sinar lilin di atas perapian yang remang-remang, namun Lillia bisa mengetahui Rick menangis melalui tangan Rick yang bergetar memegangi punggung tangan ibunya.

CUP.

Rick menggamit tangan kiri ibunya dan mengecupnya. Lillia bisa merasakan pipi Rick yang hangat karena tangisannya.

"Iya.... Ibu... Rick dan Popuri sayang sama ibu..." bisik Rick sambil terisak pelan di keheningan, dan menggengam tangan Lillia yang masih terasa panas.

Lillia tersenyum, sambil sesekali merintih perlahan karena penyakitnya.

**| tak terbatas dunia... |**

--+--

Chapter ini selesai!

Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Chapter ini klip video lagunya bener-bener bikin pengen nangis! Serius, dalam 3 menit lagu ini udah bikin anisha nangis!

Huweeee!! -nangis seliter-

Wahai mama, siapapun dan dimanapun engkau berada, aku menyayangimu... Sangatt!!  
-niruin Ruben Onsu dari acara Happy Family-  
-dilempar bakul sama Ruben-

RnR!


End file.
